SWEET ENEMY (TAEDO)
by moontjdchs
Summary: Remake From Santhy Agatha Story (Colorful Of Love Series)
1. chapter 1

SWEET ENEMY

cast : Lee taeyong, Kim Doyoung

Warning : GS, Typos, ETC.

Original Story is belong to "Sweet Enemy" by Shanty Agatha

THIS IS REMAKE

 **kalau kalian pernah merasa baca cerita ini di wattpad, itu punya saya :)**

HOPE U ENJOY IT~

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang," Johnny menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu , "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh eomma Taeyong."

"Mana?" Gongmyung ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat eomma Taeyong memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh eomma Taeyong, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Lee memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya."

Gongmyung melirik ke arah Taeyong yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Lee Taeyong putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini. Johnny dan Gongmyung adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Taeyong membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil. Taeyong bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Ibunya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun begitu Taeyong sangat menghormati kedua orangtuanya itu. Dan Doyoung, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru ibunya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Taeyong mengernyit kesal. Ibunya selalu membuatnya repot dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Taeyong harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik," Gongmyung bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Taeyong, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Johnny mengernyit, "Eommamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Doyoung tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh bank, karena itu eomma memutuskan menempatkannya di sini," Taeyong mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Doyoung mendengar keputusan ibunya.

Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, mansion keluarga Lee. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta ibunya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Lee. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Taeyong sangat yakin Doyoung punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Gongmyung menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Taeyong.

Dengan acuh Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Gongmyung dan Johnny saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Doyoung, kalau Taeyong tidak menyukainya. Karena Taeyong terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

Doyoung turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Lee kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Doyoung lihat, yang bisa Doyoung bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Doyoung mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Doyoung merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini. Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Lee memintanya tinggal di mansion keluarga Lee yang terkenal itu, setelah Doyoung tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian ayahnya. Tetapi Nyonya Lee bersikeras, dan Doyoung tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Lee sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Doyoung sangat berhutang budi kepadanya. Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Doyoung sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Lee. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Doyoung menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Doyoung bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal. "Selamat datang, Nyonya Lee sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Doyoung menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup, "Eh... Apakah Nyonya Lee ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itu pun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Doyoung mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Doyoung merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan ragu Doyoung mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Doyoung masuk.

Doyoung masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luas rumah kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Doyoung merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyoya Lee ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Doyoung mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Doyoung di kamar, meninggalkan Doyoung sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Doyoung dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Doyoung lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini," suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Doyoung memundurkan langkah menjauh.

"Kau... Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Doyoung tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Lee Taeyong, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Lee yang terkenal itu. Doyoung sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Lee Taeyong putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Lee yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Doyoung dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Lee Taeyong yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Taeyong melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Doyoung, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena eommaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" Taeyong mengernyit menatap Doyoung, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Doyoung, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun," Gongmyung tertawa geli ketika dia dan Taeyong berpapasan dengan Doyoung di lorong mansion, lalu Doyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Taeyong hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Taeyong melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Gongmyung, "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm..." Taeyong tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" Gongmyung menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Lee berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Lee. Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat Nyonya Lee yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Taeyong kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. Bagus. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Doyoung. Dengan langkah tenang Taeyong melangkah memasuki ruang kerja ibunya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung eomma hilang," Taeyong langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja ibunya.

Nyonya Lee mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Lee, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bias menemukannya, eomma akan memecat mereka semua."

"Eomma sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum," Nyonya Lee bersedekap, "Eomma ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, eomma akan menghubungi polisi."

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung eomma hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lee Taeyong! Jaga bicaramu." suara Nyonya Lee meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Doyoung adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Taeyong menatap ibunya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan eomma memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Lee termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Doyoung?

Doyoung sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmatika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Lee sendiri dan Taeyong yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Lee?" Doyoung langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Lee hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Lee, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Doyoung menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Lee berdeham sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Lee tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Doyoung, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Doyoung pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Ler hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Doyoung mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Doyoung sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini. Doyoung sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Doyoung dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun. Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Doyoung, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Lee berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan, "Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Doyoung pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin?

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Taeyong dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Doyoung sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Taeyong untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya... Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." suara Doyoung bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Lee menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" gumam Taeyong dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Lee menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Doyoung, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!" dengan marah Nyonya Lee membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Taeyong tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Doyoung dengan santai, "Well... sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah," gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Doyoung berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa, "Kau sungguh jahat!" desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Taeyong terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Doyoung, membuat Doyoung memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut. Taeyong terus mendekat sampai Doyoung terjebak di tembok,

"Tempatmu bukan disini, tempatmu disana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." tatapan Taeyong tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Doyoung, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Doyoung dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Taeyong memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Taeyong merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan!" Doyoung berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Taeyong terlalu tinggi.

Taeyong menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Doyoung berteriak, berusaha mengejar Taeyong, "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya," dengan kejam Taeyong membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Doyoung yang menangis di belakangnya.

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Doyoung turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Lee mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Doyoung, serta Doyoung harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Lee memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Doyoung kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Doyoung akan dipenjara. Sekarang Doyoung berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan... Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Lee hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya. Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Doyoung melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Doyoung teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Doyoung, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Doyoung, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat. Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Doyoung, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Doyoung selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya.

"Kita ini orang miskin Doyoungie, tetapi jangan sampai kitajuga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartment, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Doyoung hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Taeyong yang jahat itu. Air mata Doyoung mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

"Eomma masih kecewa dengan Doyoung, eomma tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu," Nyonya Lee mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Taeyong dimeja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Lee sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Taeyong mendengus kesal, "Yah, eomma seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya eomma berpikir Doyoung akan berbeda," Nyonya Lee mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

Hutang Budi? Taeyong mengernyit

Nyonya Lee menatap Taeyong dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa." Nyonya Lee mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Joonmyeon, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat appamu."

Taeyong tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor appamu. Di saat yang sama, Joonmyeon sedang mengunjungi appamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke Austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah."

Tatapan mata Nyonya Lee menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Joonmyeon mencegahnya..." Nyonya Lee menghela nafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau...dan melukai Joonmyeon... Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Joonmyeon sekarang eomma?" Taeyong mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Joonmyeon sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Lee menyusut air matanya, "Joonmyeon...Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai saraf yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya. Karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, appamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari appamu, dia menghilang." Nyonya Lee menatap Taeyong sendu, "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Doyoung dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Joonmyeon..."

"Apakah maksud Eomma...?" wajah Taeyong memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Taeyong, Doyoung adalah anak perempuan Joonmyeon, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmu lah Joonmyeon kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Lee berubah tajam, "Eomma tahu bukan Doyoung yang mencuri kalung eomma."

Wajah Taeyong yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya." Nyonya Lee menatap tajam, "Eomma tahu Doyoung tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa eomma mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Taeyong berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Doyoung terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Doyoung. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Doyoung, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Doyoung berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Eomma ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya... Taeyong, mau kemana kau."

Taeyong bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan mencari Doyoung!" Dan Nyonya Lee duduk di ruang makan itu, me-lap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Taeyong rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

To Be Continued or End?

Otteh, Otteh? Taeyongie yang mulai merasa bersalah sama Doyoungie

/ketawajahat/

Saya remake lagi Karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Entah kenapa Sweet Enemy itu mengingatkan saya kepada Taedo

Semoga suka dengan remake ini.

Gomawo :)


	2. 2

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

warning untuk Typo, GS, dan Nama Karakter yang belum terganti.

SWEET ENEMY

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Taeyong mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Doyoung ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Doyoung dulu berada, Taeyong tahu alamat ini dari mamanya. Ketika sampai, Taeyong makin frustrasi, Karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Taeyong keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Doyoung di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Doyoung?

Taeyong yakin Doyoung pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Doyoung kenapa-kenapa, maka Taeyong akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Taeyong berlari menembus hujan ke sana.

Di temukannya Doyoung sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya. Semula Doyoung tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Taeyong, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Taeyong langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar, "Maafkan aku."

Taeyong mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Taeyong kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Doyoung berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau... Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati Taeyong terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Doyoung yang penuh kepedihan itu, "Doyoung, aku minta maaf." bisiknya lembut, "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, Eomma sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini..." Taeyong mengeluarkan liontin Doyoung dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu," dengan tak kalah lembut Taeyong menggenggamkan liontin itu di jemari Doyoung.

Doyoung langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Oh Terima kasih Tuhan! Kalung itu akhirnya kembali kepadanya.

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Taeyong dengan waspada, "Ke...kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Doyoung, apakah Taeyong punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Doyoung, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Taeyong mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Doyoung.

"Kalau begitu... Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Doyoung menghela nafas panjang. "Aku... Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara Taeyong meninggi, "Kumohon Doyoung, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? Kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Doyoung termenung.

"Kumohon Doyoung." nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Taeyong, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Akhirnya Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Taeyong, lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Doyoung.

"Tapi kau akan basah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau," dengan lembut Taeyong menghela Doyoung dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Doyoung. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi ayahmu akan tenang di sana, Karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku. Janji Taeyong dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu caranya." Taeyong mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Doyoung lalu memposisikan jemari Doyoung dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu, "Begini cara memegangnya. Kalau kau salah memegang, Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Doyoung, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud Taeyongie." Nyonya Lee yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Taeyong yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Taeyong tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Taeyong menoleh ke arah ibunya dan mengerutkan kening, "Eomma mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman eomma akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Doyoung lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Doyoungie!"

Taeyong tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Doyoung lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Taeyong. Nyonya Lee tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Taeyong tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Doyoung menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Taeyong. Taeyong sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Doyoung selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Doyoung sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak Taeyong menjemput Doyoung dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Doyoung dan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih daripada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya Taeyong yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Doyoung mengatur cara jemari Doyoung menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Doyoung yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Lee membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan...

"Cinta adalah ketika kau ingin member sebanyak mungkin bahkan ketika kau tidak diminta"

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Doyoung mampir ke Garden Cafe, cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Doyoung ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya.

Dulu pada awalnya Doyoung ragu memasuki cafe itu Karena sepertinya harganya mahal, dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Doyoung memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Shindong dan mereka akhirnya berteman. Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Doyoung pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya : Oreo Milkshake.

Doyoung sangat menyukai susu, dan ketika pertama kali memilih menu di cafe itu, matanya langsung mengarah ke bagian milkshake. Dia mencoba oreo milkshake, dari susu yang nikmat, dengan whipped cream yang lembut di atasnya, tentu saja dipadukan dengan remahan oreo yang bercampur putihnya susu menjadikan warnanya abu-abu yang menggugah selera.

"Milkshake lagi, Doyoungie?" Shindong langsung menyapanya dan menyebutkan pesanannya, bahkan sebelum Doyoung sempat memesan.

Doyoung tertawa, "Ya. Yang biasanya."

Shindong menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan mencela, "Dan aku heran kau tidak bertambah gemuk padahal kau mengkonsumsi minuman itu setiap hari, kau terlalu kurus, mungkin kau harus menambah porsi makanmu."

"Aku sedang dalam program penggemukan, Karena itulah aku memesan milkshake setiap hari." jawab Doyoung dengan senyum geli.

Dia duduk di kursi tinggi di depan counter bar yang menyediakan sarapan dan kopi hangat tiap pagi, dan berubah menjadi bar minuman kalau menjelang malam. Beberapa saat kemudian Shindong datang membawakan pesanannya. Doyoung menerimanya dengan senang, lalu menyedot Milkshake itu dari sedotan besar di gelas tingginya, rasa manis, gurih, dan nikmatnya susu bercampur oreo dan whipped cream langsung berpadu di mulutnya, membuatnya senang. Dan yang pasti memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi suasana kampus yang tidak menyenangkan setiap hari. Doyoung langsung mengerutkan keningnya, dan Shindong yang masih berdiri di situ beserta beberapa pelayan lain yang menyiapkan pesanan sarapan di meja counter rupanya memperhatikannya.

"Suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Doyoungie?" tanya Shindong penuh pengertian.

Doyoung mendongak dan menatap Shindong, lalu tersenyum sedih. Shindong benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Shindong ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya. Dia lelaki setengah baya yang hidup sendirian. Berdasar gosip juga, lelaki ini kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu dan kemudian memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya.

"Mereka semua masih bersikap sama. Menjauh dan memusuhiku." Doyoung mengangkat bahu.

Dia memang sering bercerita tentang suasana kampusnya kepada Shindong, Karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan, Shindong membuat Doyoung teringat kepada ayahnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Kau harus tetap semangat dan melupakan mereka." Shindong tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasanya, "Sebenci-bencinya orang kepadamu, hidupmu adalah hidupmu, jadi teruslah melangkah maju."

Doyoung menatap Shindong dengan senyum tulus, "Terima kasih, Ahjussi... Aku senang berbagi cerita kepadamu, kau benarbenar mirip ayahku," gumamnya malu-malu.

Shindong tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau memujiku Karena ingin mendapatkan milkshake gratis?" godanya sambil tergelak, "Bersemangatlah! Oke. Aku harus kesana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." setelah melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, Shindomg membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Doyoung sendiri, menikmati oreo milkshake-nya.

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampus. "Johnny melirik ke arah Taeyong, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya Karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Siapa yang berani memusuhi Doyoung di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya," gumam Johnny, "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak-anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Doyoung hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terang-terangan, tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Doyoung? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Krystal tidak tahu," gumam Johnny, menyebut nama adiknya, "Dia satu tingkat di atas Doyoung jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Doyoung bisa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Taeyong tercenung, "Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Johnny tersenyum kagum, "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

Doyoung duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Lee ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari eomma Taeyong, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya. Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Lee di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Doyoung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Doyoung mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Lisa." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Doyoung dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Aku baru pindah , kakakku pindah kerja kesini dan aku memutuskan tinggal bersamanya, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London." Dia tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Doyoung dan tahu mereka memusuhimu Karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Doyoung menatap Lisa yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," gumamnya lembut. Lisa menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Doyoung tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeraskepalaan Lisa, "Terima kasih Doyoung, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Taeyong menyambut Doyoung di ballroom mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Lee dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Taeyong berada di rumah sore-sore begini. Doyoung menatap Taeyong dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Taeyong benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Doyoung di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Doyoung pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Taeyong."

"Kau adikku." suara Taeyong terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Lee."

Doyoung meringis mendengar suara mengancam Taeyong, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Doyoung berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malahan permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Lee." Doyoung menyela dengan waspada, "Berjanjilah."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Doyoung mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Taeyong dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku Taeyong, tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini. "Aku toh tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malahan aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Taeyong mengernyit, "Kau harusnya tahu Doyoungie, kami tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Doyoung menghela nafas, "Tetapi aku tidak seperti kalian, aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." Lalu Doyoung teringat kepada Lisa, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Lisa, dari keluarga Yoo, ibunya orang London dan dulu dia sekolah di sana, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Doyoung terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Lisa dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar- benar bisa bersahabat, "Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Lisa."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit," sela Taeyong sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai.

"Oh ya?" Doyoung menatap Taeyong menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Lee Taeyong!

Taeyong terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

Doyoung mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Doyoungie. Tentang Lisa itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Lisa orang yang tulus." jawab Doyoung yakin.

Taeyong mengernyit menatap Doyoung. Lisa, kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?

"Namanya Lisa, dari keluarga Yoo yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing," Taeyong duduk di depan meja kantor mamanya yang besar. Sang ibu yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau eomma boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Taeyong mengerutkan alis, "Lisa dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Doyoung di kampusnya."

Sang mama menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh Lisa dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh..." sang mama melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Taeyong, "Lisa Yoo adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Lisa."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi Karena Lisa tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di London dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi Lisa sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin Karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Doyoung. Dan Lisa dia sejak kecil di London-lah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa eomma tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, appamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti eomma bilang tadi, itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Lisa, eomma tidak tahu alasan appamu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, appamu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern. Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Lisa muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Doyoung.

Doyoung melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari almarhum ayahnya dan tersenyum. Sang ayah pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini. Doyoung tidak pernah menyalahkan ayahnya Karena hidup miskin. Doyoung tidak menyalahkan ayahnya Karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orang-orang, Karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan Karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Suara alunan biola membuat Doyoung teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa. Doyoung berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Taeyong.

Siapa lelaki ini? Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, Karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Doyoung, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Doyoung di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Doyoung, kenalkan aku Gongmyung," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Doyoung membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Taeyong," senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi appa," suara Taeyong menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Doyoung dan Gongmyung yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Doyoung?"

Gongmyung tersenyum kepada Taeyong, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Gongmyung melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Taeyong," sebelum keluar, Gongmyung mengedipkan matanya kepada Doyoung.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Taeyong menatap Doyoung dengan tajam, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Gongmyung, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Doyoung menatap Taeyong dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Taeyong menatap Doyoung dengan serius, "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam kepada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Doyoung menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Taeyong. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Taeyong tentang Gongmyung, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Gongmyung tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Gongmyung sebelumnya.

TBC

Gimana?

Sepertinya Taedo shipper sangat jarang ya :")


	3. 3

WARNING FOR TYPO, RASA-RASA BAPER, NAMA PERAN YANG BELUM TERGANTI DAN SEGALA TETEK BENGEK DI FF REMAKE INI.

SWEET ENEMY

HAPPY READING

"Keadaan makin buruk ya." Lisa duduk di sebelah Doyoung di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Lisa mendekati Doyoung.

Doyoung menoleh ke arah Lisa dan tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Lisa terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Doyoung menoleh ke arah Lisa dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Lisa dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Lisa menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Lisa memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." lalu perempuan itu menatap Doyoung dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening, "Maafkan ya."

Doyoung langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Lisa, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Doyoung." Jawab Lisa, setengah berbisik.

"Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling sulit dipadamkan."

"Kau sedang apa?" Taeyong tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Doyoung sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-aduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Doyoung menoleh dan menatap Taeyong dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Taeyong di dapur selarut ini. "Ini biji vanilla yang direbus bersama susu putih cair."

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya." Doyoung mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Doyoung harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci, "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Doyoung bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Doyoung." suara Taeyong berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel kepada Doyoung, "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya... Aku tahu... Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Doyoung. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanilla dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?"

Kenapa Taeyong tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Doyoung memasak susu vanilla hangatnya dengan tenang? Doyoung membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab. "Kadang kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Taeyong menaruh tanganya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Doyoung mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Taeyong.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Lisa itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan."

Doyoung menuang susu vanilla itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanilla tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Taeyong. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Taeyong. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Taeyong menatap Doyoung tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Doyoung sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Taeyong.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Lee lagi." Doyoung tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Lee kepadaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku."

Taeyong menatap Doyoung dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Doyoung tidak tahu bahwa ayah Doyoung-lah yang menyelamatkan Taeyong di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Doyoung tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Doyoung tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Taeyong? Karena kalau Junmyeon, ayah Doyoung itu tidak menyelamatkan Taeyong, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Doyoung pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya. "Lagipula sepertinya eomma tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Doyoung tertawa pelan. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu." Doyoung mengamati Taeyong. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Doyoung bahkan kadangkala merasa begitu canggung kepada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Taeyong melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Doyoung.

Ngomong-ngomong... Apa yang membuat Taeyong berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Doyoung sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Taeyong. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Doyoung meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

"Ayahku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Doyoung menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Taeyong. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Enak." suara Taeyong berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

Tiba-tiba Doyoung teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan membuka laci atas dapur dan menemukan biskuit yang dicarinya, oreo dengan gula vanila yang melapisinya. Sementara itu Taeyong menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus tertarik.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mencampur oreo ini dengan susu."

Mata Taeyong menatapnya ngeri, "Apa? Nanti akan jadi bubur biskuit kental yang menjijikkan." gumamnya, mengamankan susu hangatnya seolah takut Doyoung juga akan menuang oreo itu ke minumannya.

Doyoung melirik Taeyong dengan tatapan mencela, "Biskuit ini tidak akan hancur menjadi bubur, dia akan menjadi remahan keras yang memberikan cita rasa khas. Kau belum mencobanya, ini enak. Aku selalu minum oreo milkshake setiap pagi di café langgananku."

"Di mana?" Taeyong langsung bertanya dan tertarik. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kegiatan Doyoung sehari-hari, yang dia tahu Doyoung selalu berangkat kuliah lalu pulang ke mansion, informasi ini membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Di Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang indah." mata Doyoung berbinar, "Dan oreo milkshake yang paling enak di dunia."

Taeyong terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." lelaki itu lalu melirik ragu ke arah Doyoung yang sekarang memecah oreo itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan menaburkannya ke dalam gelas susunya. Setelah semua oreo hancur dan tertuang di dalam gelas susunya, Doyoung mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya sehingga titik-titik gelap muncul dari susu yang semula putih itu, menimbulkan warna keabuan.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminumnya?" Taeyong menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Doyoung tertawa, lalu meneguk susu oreo itu dengan nikmatnya, kemudian menatap Taeyong mengejek, "Ini adalah minuman yang sangat lezat."

"Benarkah?" tanpa diduga, Taeyong mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Doyoung dan meneguknya. Sementara itu Doyoung tertegun dengan perbuatan Taeyong. Lelaki itu meneguk dari gelas yang sama dengannya, sebuah bentuk keintiman yang tidak disangkanya. Doyoung masih tertegun ketika Taeyong meletakkan gelas di itu di depannya, tersenyum misterius. "Kau benar, ternyata enak."

Doyoung masih melirik gelas itu, susunya masih setengah. Tapi ada bekas bibir Taeyong di sana. Apakah dia boleh meminum dari gelas itu? Kalau-kalau nanti mereka minum di tepi gelas yang sama... Bukankah sama saja mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung? Pipi Doyoung memerah dengan pikiran itu, membuatnya salah tingkah. Sementara Taeyong tampaknya tidak peduli, dia menatap Doyoung dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa?"

Doyoung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih gelas susu itu dalam genggamannya, "Eh tidak ada apa-apa."

Taeyong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Garden Cafe itu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa minuman paling lezat di dunia menurut versimu." gumamnya menggoda, lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Doyoung di dapur.

Taeyong memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Doyoung ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja. Taeyong sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya. Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh eomma Taeyong memang besar di kampus ini. Karena eomma Taeyong adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di kota ini. Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat eomma. Batin Taeyong, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Taeyong, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Taeyong menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani eomma saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Doyoung?"

"Yah. Siapa lagi." Taeyong melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terima kasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh... Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan Taeyong?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu. Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Doyoung, seharusnya, kalau Doyoung belum pulang, dia ada di sana. Taeyong rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Doyoung sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Taeyong melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Taeyong tidak peduli.

"Doyoung." panggilnya lembut.

Doyoung yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Taeyong, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget. "Kenapa kau di sini?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat."

Doyoung menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Taeyong benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Doyoung, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Doyoung adalah bagian dari keluarga Lee yang harus dihormati, Taeyong terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Doyoung harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Lee. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Doyoung menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. Well, ternyata kehadiran Taeyong cukup mengintimidasi di sini.

"Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini semua." Doyoung berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Taeyong saja.

Hal itu membuat Taeyong terkekeh, "Aku cuma datang menjemputmu Doyoung, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Doyoung menatap kedatangan Lisa dari pintu kelas. Tadi Lisa bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Doyoung untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Doyoung sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Taeyong pulang begitu saja.

"Lisa." Doyoung memanggil Lisa yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Taeyong yang berdiri menghadap Doyoung, membelakangi Lisa.

Taeyong yang menyadari nama Lisa disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata eommanya, Lisa adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Taeyong, kedatangan Lisa kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya masih misterius. Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Doyoung yang masih dipertanyakan. Yang berdiri di depan Taeyong adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Lisa tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik. Aku mungkin harus memprotes eomma karena membatalkan pertunangan itu, Taeyong bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Doyoung dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Doyoung terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Taeyong merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Doyoung. Taeyong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Lisa.

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Doyoung." Taeyong bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Lisa adalah mantan tunangannya.

Lisa mengamati wajah Taeyong lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Taeyong, "Aku Lisa."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya."

Lisa tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang orang. Doyoung sungguh teman yang baik."

Doyoung yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Doyoung. Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh..." Doyoung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Lisa untuk menemani ke toko roti..."

"Lain kali saja Doyoung, kasihan Taeyong sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Lisa tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. Maafkan aku Lisa." Doyoung beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Taeyong dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Lisa melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Doyoung lalu melangkah mengikuti Taeyong. Meninggalkan Lisa yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Doyoung berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut. Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan. Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Doyoung memang takut dengan guntur. Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Doyoung akan menangis meraung-raung. Dan ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Doyoung beranjak dewasa pun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Doyoung bergantung. Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Doyoung berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. Ayah... Ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Doyoung makin gemetar, makin takut. Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Doyoung begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur. Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa.

Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Doyoung, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar. Tetapi sedang diperbaiki..."

Itu suara Taeyong. Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Doyoung pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Taeyong dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Doyoung mulai bergetar.

"Doyoung?" Taeyong tidak menolak pelukan Doyoung. Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Doyoung berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Taeyong tahu, Doyoung takut pada suara petir. "Sttt..."dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Doyoung. Perempuan ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Doyoung pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Taeyong tersenyum, kalau Doyoung sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Taeyong teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Doyoung setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Doyoung sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Taeyong tersenyum kecut. "Sttttt... Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi. Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Doyoung bergetar ketika Taeyong mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Taeyong duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Doyoung. "Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu."

Doyoung mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Taeyong rupanya membuat Doyoung lebih tenang. Perempuan itu masih mencengkeram jemari Taeyong seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi. Doyoung tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Taeyong dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Taeyong." gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya. Taeyong hanya menatap Doyoung yang sudah terlelap itu.

Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Doyoung ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Doyoung dalam-dalam.

"Mimpi adalah manifestasi dari kenangan yang terlupakan di masa lalu."

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Taeyong menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Doyoung. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal. Kalau memang baginya Doyoung seperti anak kecil, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?

Taeyong menatap Doyoung lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Doyoung dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya. Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Doyoung di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Doyoung. Wajah Doyoung begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Taeyong tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Doyoung lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Doyoung yang masih tertidur pulas.

Pagi harinya Doyoung terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur... Doyoung terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut itu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika Doyoung berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taeyong tanpa malu.

Oh ya ampun! Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Lee Taeyong yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu – meski sekarang Taeyong tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya - Dan anehnya, Taeyong tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Taeyong membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur...

Kenapa Taeyong begitu baik kepadanya?

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Lisa menatap Doyoung sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Doyoung, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Doyoung tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Lisa memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Lisa pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah. "Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Lisa menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Garden Cafe pagi itu, kebetulan dosen memundurkan waktu kuliah agak siang karena ada acara wisuda, jadi sambil menunggu jam kuliah, Doyoung mengajak Lisa ke Garden Café yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap pagi... Lisa ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari.

"Entahlah..." Doyoung berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras... Aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan..." Doyoung menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit, "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Lisa terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bias mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya, dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Lisa tersenyum misterius, "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu? Atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Lisa tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Taeyong nanti." Tatapan Doyoung menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Taeyong?"

"Lisaa semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Doyoung mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana. "Tetapi setidaknya Taeyong berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Lisa tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Iya Doyoung, beruntung sekali dirimu."

Pipi Doyoung memerah, dia berusaha memusatkan pandangannya kepada oreo milkshake yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangkan bahwa dia memeluk Taeyong erat-erat. "Aku memang sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Lee mau menanggungku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Doyoung menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka."

To Be Continue or End?

Gimana masih adakah yang menunggu FF Taedo?

Sebenarnya saya sendiri punya cerita asli karya saya untuk ff taedo, tp saya takut ff yang saya buat hanya akan terbengkalai dan malah jadi bersarang di work saya.

/karena saya tau bijimana rasanya baca FF yang hiatus/ (ToT)

maaf kebanyakan cerita

Jangan lupa untuk vote and comment ya

Gomawo ()/


	4. 4

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

Happy Reading~

SWEET ENEMY

Doyoung berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Lisa sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Doyoung menumpang mobilnya, tetapi Doyoung menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota. Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. Eomma Taeyong, Nyonya Lee menyediakan supir dan mobil untuk mengantar jemput Doyoung, tetapi Doyoung menolak fasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Doyoung selalu menggunakan bus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Doyoung ingin segera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di halte sendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Doyoung tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Doyoung menoleh dan menatap waspada. Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

Apakah ini penculikan? Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafia di film. Kadang Doyoung kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Doyoung sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Gongmyung. Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Doyoung tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Gongmyung ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Doyoung. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini Doyoung?"

"Aku... Eh... Aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?" Gongmyung mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Doyoung berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengan naik bus.

Doyoung tersenyum, "Bukan Gongmyung, bukannya tidak ada, Eomma Lee menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya... Kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar jemput setiap hari."

Gongmyung mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Gongmyung membuat Doyoung takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Lee..." gumamnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan tertarik menculikku."

Gongmyung mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sejenak Doyoung berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Taeyong kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Gongmyung, karena Gongmyung adalah penghancur hati perempuan dan membenci perempuan. Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Gongmyung, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Gongmyung tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu. Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Doyoung melangkah masuk ke mobil Gongmyung.

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Doyoung, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Gongmyung akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Doyoung merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Taeyong kemarin, padahal Gongmyung sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Doyoung pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar.

Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang. Nyonya Lee sedang berada di luar negeri dan Doyoung yakin Taeyong sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Doyoung.

"Aku mengerti kok. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal," Gongmyung terkekeh, "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa perempuan, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat patah hati perempuan. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja." perkataan Gongmyung itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Doyoung, meskipun Doyoung bertanyatanya dalam hatinya, Gongmyung sahabat Taeyong bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Taeyong memperingatkannya tentang Gongmyung? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Doyoung bergumam pelan, "Aku juga tidak takut kepadamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Gongmyung tertawa geli, "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Taeyong."

Taeyong tidak akan peduli, gumam Doyoung dalam hati.

Lagipula kenapa Taeyong harus peduli?

Sepertinya Taeyong memang peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Doyoung ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Gongmyung dan menemukan Taeyong bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

Lelaki itu marah. Batin Doyoung dalam hati.

"Darimana saja kau Doyoung?" suara Taeyong berdesis lirih. "Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?"

Doyoung menatap Taeyong penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Doyoung bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Taeyong tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku... Tadi pulang kuliah aku bersama Lisa, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu... Aku... Aku terlambat pulang jadi..."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Gongmyung?" Taeyong mengangkat alisnya mengamati Gongmyung yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Doyoung.

"Eh... Aku bertemu Gongmyung di..."

"Sudahlah Taeyong. Doyoung tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Taeyong tampak tajam kepada Gongmyung, "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau kebetulan bertemu Doyoung?"

Gongmyung mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kejadiannya. Ya kan Doyoung?"

Doyoung menatap Taeyong dan Gongmyung berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya... Memang begitu kejadiannya."

Taeyong menghela napas kesal, "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Doyoung sebenarnya ingin membantah. Taeyong tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Doyoung tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Doyoung pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan Taeyong mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Mengerti, Doyoung?"

"Mengerti Taeyong." jawab Doyoung datar kemudian setengah terpaksa.

Taeyong tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Gongmyung yang hanya tersenyum datar dan melangkah pergi keruangan santai tempat biasanya dia duduk kalau sedang datang ke rumah ini.

Setelah Gongmyung menghilang, Taeyong menatap Doyoung memperingatkan."Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya menjauhi Gongmyung?"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Gongmyung, kami bertemu dan dia mengantarku pulang. Kenapa kau membesar-besarkan masalah ini Taeyong?" gumam Doyoung agak keras, lalu menatap Taeyong marah, "Ah. Sudahlah." Doyoung membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Taeyong yang tercenung sambil menatap punggung Doyoung.

Taeyong sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung. Kenapa melihat Gongmyung mengantarkan Doyoung pulang terasa sangat mengganggunya?

Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia melangkah ke ruangan santai menyusul Gongmyung.

"Jangan dia Gongmyung." Taeyong membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas kristal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi.

Gongmyung yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Jangan. Jangan Doyoung."

Gongmyung terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Gongmyung mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Taeyong penuh spekulasi, "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena," Taeyong menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" nada suara Gongmyung tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Taeyong yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Gongmyung tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ini Taeyong, sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Doyoung, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah ya." Gongmyung tersenyum santai, "Itu memang bukan urusanku... Tetapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Doyoung."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tetapi Doyoung adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Gongmyung mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Taeyong Lee mempunyai hutang kepada gadis biasa seperti Doyoung?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa kepada Doyoung, ah bukan... Kepada ayah Doyoung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang pemain biola profesional, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Junmyeon? Itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah."

Gongmyung mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir. "Ah, ya... Aku ingat... Junmyeon adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu. Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Gongmyung terkekeh, "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Junmyeon yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Gongmyung menatap Taeyong tajam, "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Taeyong mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Dan dia mempunyai seorang puteri."

Gongmyung mengamati ekspresi Taeyong lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya.

"Doyoung...? Apakah maksudmu, putri dari Junmyeon adalah Doyoung?"

"Ya." Taeyong mendesah, "Orangtuaku berusaha mencari-cari Junmyeon, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putri, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putri dari Junmyeon adalah Doyoung." Taeyong menatap Gongmyung letih, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Doyoung."

Gongmyung menatap Taeyong dalam-dalam, "Dan apakah Doyoung tahu kisah ini?"

"Tidak." Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Eomma sudah ingin memberitahu Doyoung, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku. Itulah yang dipikirkan Taeyong pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Gongmyung dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Doyoung mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya. Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Doyoung mata duitan. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?" Taeyong merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Doyoung. Tetapi di tahannya perasaannya. Gongmyung tidak boleh tahu kalau Taeyong sangat takut dibenci oleh Doyoung.

Gongmyung menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Well, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Doyoung. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Doyoung tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Doyoung merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu.

Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana ayahnya?

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya, lembut. Doyoung kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan. "Sttt... Jangan takut ini aku."

Doyoung kecil mengenali aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Doyoung dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Doyoung dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar. Lambat laun Doyoung hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai...

Hanya ada Doyoung dan anak lelaki kecil itu...

Doyoung terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama...

Kenapa?

"Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Doyoung menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Gongmyung sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong. Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Doyoung membatin, mengamati ketampanan Gongmyung yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

"Iya." Doyoung menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Gongmyung sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalanjalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik." Gongmyung mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Doyoung di jalan.

Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Doyoung merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gongmyung mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Doyoung ragu. Tetapi Gongmyung tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Taeyong, meskipun Taeyong sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Gongmyung kepada perempuan. Doyoung yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Gongmyung incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

"Taeyong bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara Eomma Taeyong menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Gongmyung memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Lee menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Doyoung menatap Gongmyung sambil tersenyum, "Ayahku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Gongmyung menoleh sebentar dan menatap Doyoung dengan tatapannya yang bening.

"Lalu ayahmu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Doyoung."

Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Doyoung melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Gongmyung.

"Ya, ayah mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah ayah meninggal, Nyonya Lee menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Lee begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" tatapan Gongmyung yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius.

Doyoung mengangkat bahunya, "Yah... Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Gongmyung tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Doyoung. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Lee.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Gongmyung tersenyum meminta maaf, "Taeyong melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Doyoung menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Gongmyung, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." sela Doyoung keras kepala, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," dengan sopan Doyoung melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Gongmyung masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Doyoung memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Doyoung setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Lisa tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Doyoung pun teringat akan Gongmyung.

"Aneh..." Lisa tampak tercenung di seberang sana, "Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Doyoung, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi korban Gongmyung adalah perempuan kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Doyoung membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Doyoung. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Biasanya anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua, supir pribadi dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu." Lisa tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Doyoung... Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Gongmyung, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Lee."

Doyoung termenung mendengar nasehat Lisa. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga...

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Doyoung pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Rencananya untuk menculik Doyoung sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Doyoung selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya. Perempuan bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Doyoung. Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain...

Pagi itu Doyoung mampir di Garden Cafe seperti biasa dengan segelas besar oreo milkshake di tangannya, ketika dia menghirupnya, Shindong sudah ada di depan counter bar itu dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya suasana makin membaik ya." gumamnya dalam senyum, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang teman."

Pasti Lisa yang dimaksud oleh Shindong. "Namanya Lisa, dan dia anak orang kaya, tetapi dia baik kepadaku berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Jadi tidak semua orang kaya berpikiran sempit bukan?" Shindong tertawa, "Setidaknya sekarang hari-harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya... Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman di kampus, selama ini aku selalu sendirian sehingga setiap detiknya terasa lama, tetapi aku tetap harus berjuang menyelesaikannya dengan nilai yang baik supaya bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga Lee."

"Ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya cukup berat ya?" gumam Shindong dengan ironis.

Doyoung tersenyum menyetujui, "Sangat berat. Dulu aku hidup dengan sederhana, tidak memikirkan apakah kita akan punya musuh atau tidak, kami tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu karena pikiran kami sudah tersita tentang kecemasan memikirkan apa yang akan kami makan esok hari." Doyoung mengangkat bahu, "Sedangkan orang kaya, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan cara melindungi diri dari musuh-musuhnya, kemudian saling mencurigai dan berpikir siapa yang menjadi musuh terselubung."

Shindong tertawa. "Seperti halnya sahabat, musuh itu ada di mana-mana Doyoung, tidak peduli kita orang kaya ataupun orang miskin. Seperti minumanmu. Lihat, dia berwarna putih bersih, bayangkan itu adalah dirimu dan sahabat-sahabatmu, satu pikiran, sama-sama berwarna putih. Tetapi lalu ada butiran-butiran remah oreo itu, berwarna hitam dan banyak, menodai warna putihnya hingga menjadi abu-abu, bayangkan itu adalah musuh-musuhmu, selalu ada di sekitarmu, mengincarmu, tidak menyukaimu, mempunyai rencana terselubung." Shindong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melalui mereka semua, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena mereka terlalu banyak, kau hanya bisa melaluinya, selaras bersamanya, dan kemudian kau bisa membuat musuhmusuhmu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, kalah oleh dominasi rasa susu yang manis dan segar, sehingga kemudian hanya menjadi pelengkap yang manis."

Doyoung tertawa mendengar filosofi Shindong, "Jadi pada intinya aku harus bisa membuat musuh-musuhku menjadi manis?"

Shindong tergelak, "Ya. Tetapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menemukan mana yang bisa diubah menjadi manis, mana yang memang pahit dan tak bisa diperbaiki, dan mana yang berpurapura menjadi manis, yang terakhir itulah yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

"Bagaimana harimu?" Taeyong mengetuk pintu kamar Doyoung dan mendapati Doyoung sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Doyoung. Taeyong masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Doyoung meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Taeyong tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa Taeyong?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." lelaki itu berdeham, "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Doyoung melirik Taeyong dengan cemas, "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Doyoung. Doyoung menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

"Taeyong?"

"Please. Jangan berteriak." lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Doyoung tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak, Taeyong berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentam-dentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Doyoung terdiam, merasa kasihan kepada Taeyong, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Doyoung masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Doyoung larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Taeyong yangsepertinya jatuh lelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya. Doyoung menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Taeyong yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Lalu dia harus bagaimana? Dengan bingung Doyoung memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Taeyong sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur. Doyoung larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Doyoung. Membuat Doyoung berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget. Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Doyoung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Doyoung merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Taeyong kepadanya.

Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Doyoung lagi. "Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" gumamnya menuduh.

Doyoung menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Taeyong tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Maaf."

Lelaki itu tanpak sakit, Doyoung menatapnya dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa Taeyong? Bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." lelaki itu tampak terhuyung, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Pintu tertutup di depan Doyoung, meninggalkan Doyoung yang menatap cemas.

To Be Continued

Semoga kalian suka

Next time sepertinya saya harus coba untuk ngedit cover dengan bener. Gak tau kenapa cover semua saya edit gs Jadi fujoshi sejati harusnya gak bikin cerita GS atau baca cerita GS. Mungkin saya belum jadi fujoshi sejati sepenuhnya

Jangan lupa untuk vote and comment ya


	5. 5

Chapter 5

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

Happy Reading~

SWEET ENEMY

Taeyong terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Doyoung memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Taeyong, Nyonya Lee sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Taeyong terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Doyoung sedang mencoba membantu Taeyong meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya. "Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." tatapan Taeyong tampak sedih, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Doyoung menatap Taeyong dan menyadari kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapikehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Doyoung mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Taeyong selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian. "Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Doyoung menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Taeyong bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Taeyong menatap Doyoung, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Doyoung tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Doyoung dengan kesal setelahnya. "Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Doyoung menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Taeyong. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang, Doyoung tersenyum, dasar Taeyong...

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Doyoung, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana. Doyoung beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Taeyong lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah.

Gongmyung ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening, "Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Gongmyung bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Gongmyung. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Taeyong."

Gongmyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Taeyong sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk... Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan cemas Doyoung, aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Taeyong kenapa-napa. Gongmyung adalah sahabat Taeyong dia pasti akan menjaganya.

"Pelukan, adalah hadiah dari Tuhan bagi manusia yang mampu menyayangi sesamanya."

"Tak kusangka seorang Taeyong Lee bisa sakit juga." Gongmyung tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Taeyong dan tersenyum lucu, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Taeyong menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Gongmyung terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Taeyong untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Doyoung datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Doyoung mencemaskanku?" Taeyong bergumam, membayangkan Doyoung. Tatapan lembut Taeyong itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Gongmyung yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin." Taeyong mengerang, "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

"Aku memasak sup." Doyoung mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan.

Taeyong melirik Doyoung dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak e nak."

Doyoung berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan. Doyoung menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Taeyong, lelaki ini sedang sakit. Doyoung memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Taeyong merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Gongmyung yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Doyoung, mengambil nampan itu darinya. "Tidak apa-apa Doyoung, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Doyoung menatap Gongmyung dengan menyesal, "Eh... Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk."

Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Taeyong. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Gongmyung juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Gongmyung. Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Gongmyung...

Gongmyung terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Doyoung, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja, "Tidak apa-apa. Toh Taeyong tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Taeyong?" Gongmyung melirik ke arah Taeyong yang tetap diam.

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Gongmyung menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya," diraihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Taeyong berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Gongmyung terhenti.

"Ada apa Taeyong?" Gongmyung terlihat geli, Doyoung bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Gongmyung benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Doyoung?"

Taeyong memandang Gongmyung dan Doyoung berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Doyoung berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin dibuatkan susu vanila hangat Taeyong? Itu akan membuat badanmu lebih enak. Aku bisamencampurkan remahan oreo di dalamnya seperti dulu."

"Susu dengan remahan oreo?" Gongmyung menyela, tampak tertarik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rasanya enak, aku sering minum setiap pagi di cafe langgananku, milkshake oreo... Kemudian aku mencobanya di rumah dengan susu hangat dan vanila, ternyata enak." Jawab Doyoung bersemangat.

Gongmyung tersenyum lembut melihat betapa bersemangatnya Doyoung ketika menceritakan minuman favoritnya, "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya, di mana cafe itu?"

"Namanya Garden Cafe, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau..."

Taeyong yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap bergantian antara Doyoung dan Gongmyung yang bercakap-cakap dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela.

"Kurasa aku mau susu vanila dan oreo itu Doyoung."

"Aku juga mau satu." Gongmyung bergumam cepat, tidak mempedulikan Taeyong yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." jawab Doyoung senang, "kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nanti akan kubawa minumannya ke sini kalau sudah jadi." Doyoung tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

"Terima kasih Doyoung." gumam Gongmyung pelan.

Ketika Doyoung melirik Gongmyung, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Membuat Doyoung membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya. Taeyong terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Doyoung, dia ingat betapa takutnya Doyoung terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Taeyong mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Gongmyung yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Gongmyung mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun.

"Gongmyung! Gongmyung bangun!" Taeyong akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Gongmyung, mengguncangnya keras.

Gongmyung menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Taeyong, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi,menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya. Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

"Gongmyung! Doyoung! Doyoung takut akan suara petir..."

"Aku tahu." Gongmyung setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Doyoung bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan. Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi Doyoung memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh ya ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan Doyoung terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Taeyong datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu. Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Doyoung menjerit kencang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Gongmyung berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan. Kaki Doyoung terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Gongmyung, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya. Gongmyung melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Doyoung.

"Hei... Jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Doyoung gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Doyoung menangis dan Gongmyung mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Doyoung memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Gongmyung. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Gongmyung mengecup puncak kepala Doyoung lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Doyoung.

Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya. Nadanya... Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya... Ini... Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Gongmyung. Doyoung merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Gongmyung dengan bingung. Gongmyung tersenyum kepada Doyoung. Lalu memeluk Doyoung erat-erat. "Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi," dipeluknya Doyoung dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Doyoung tertidur lelap.

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Doyoung sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Doyoung tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Apakah Gongmyung anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu?

Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

Seorang anak adalah kumpulan butiran kasih sayang, dia hanya bisa membenci ketika dia tidak punya pilihan lain."

Doyoung menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Gongmyung, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Doyoung beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya. Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya... Petir yang sama... Pelukan yang sama... Tetapi bagaimanapun Doyoung mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Doyoung melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Taeyong sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Taeyong...dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Gongmyung, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Gongmyung punya jawaban untuknya...

Doyoung membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya. Taeyong sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Taeyong mengangkat alisnya melihat Doyoung, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Doyoung.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Doyoung mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Taeyong. "Kemana Gongmyung?"

"Sudah pulang." Taeyong duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Doyoung, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Doyoung berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Gongmyung sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Gongmyung. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Gongmyung karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Gongmyung menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Doyoung bertanya kepada Taeyong yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Taeyong mengernyit sambil menatap supnya, "Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Doyoung tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Taeyong. "Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Taeyong tersenyum, "Yah... Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu Doyoung."

"Sama-sama."

Taeyong agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Doyoung mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Taeyong menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes kok," Doyoung tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Taeyong membalas senyum Doyoung ketika perempuan itu mengangguk, "Doyoung, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Gongmyung, apakah Gongmyung menolongmu?"

"Ya." Doyoung tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Doyoung menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu kepada Taeyong, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Gongmyung, tetapi karena Gongmyung tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Gongmyung lagi."

"Gongmyung tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Taeyong berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Doyoung memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Taeyong, "Dia memelukku." Doyoung mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Taeyong menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Gongmyung yang memeluk Doyoung. "Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Doyoung?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Doyoung tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Doyoung mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

Doyoung takut petir. Gongmyung membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Doyoung, malam perpisahan itu. Mereka ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Gongmyung yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar... Well, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!" begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu.

Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Gongmyung teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya. Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan...

Gongmyung langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Gongmyung sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Doyoung satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Doyoung tetap menangis. Dan kemudian Gongmyung menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Gongmyung nyanyikan untuk Doyoung sebelum Doyoung tidur. Doyoung selalu mengantuk kalau Gongmyung menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Doyoung mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Gongmyung, hendak membawanya pergi. Doyoung terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Gongmyung erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan. Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Doyoung dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Doyoung harus ikut ayahnya, dan Gongmyung ikut dia. Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Gongmyung pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Gongmyung yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Doyoung kecil di lantai yang mernegek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya. Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar. Tidak heran kalau Doyoung takut dengan suara petir. Gongmyung mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Gongmyung tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Doyoung dan ayahnya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Gongmyung bukan untuk merawatnya. Gongmyung punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga. Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Gongmyung, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Keluarga angkat Gongmyung memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Gongmyung. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Gongmyung tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang. Kebenciannya kepada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya. Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Doyoung dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Gongmyung bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Taeyong menceritakan hutang budinya kepada Ayah Doyoung, kepada ayahnya. Membuat Gongmyung mengetahui semuanya. Doyoung adalah adik kandungnya. Dan Taeyong adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Lisa tersenyum girang ketika melihat Doyoung datang.

Doyoung tersenyum, "Taeyong sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Lisa menatap Doyoung, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Doyoung tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Gongmyung juga."

"Gongmyung datang?" Lisa menatap Doyoung penuh arti, "Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Doyoung, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Gongmyung." Doyoung tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Gongmyung semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Doyoung, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Lisa tersenyum lembut, "Menurutmu apakah Gongmyung akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Gongmyung tidak perlu repot-repot." Doyoung menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Taeyong, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Lisa tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, ditepuknya pundak Doyoung sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Doyoung."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Lisa tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Doyoung, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Lee."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Lee akan menolongmu." Lisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Taeyong-lah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung Doyoung."

Pipi Doyoung memerah mendengar kata-kata Lisa, "Jangan mengarang. Taeyong tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Lisa tertawa, "Tetapi pipimu memerah," gumamnya menggoda.

"Tidak... Pipiku tidak merah." Doyoung membantah, "Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas."

Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Doyoung sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya. Doyoung memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usahapenculikannya dari tempat kuliah Doyoung. Dia harus bisa memancing Doyoung supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu...

To Be Continue

Taeyong tuh mau dimana-mana perannya tetep jadi seorang tsundere ya

Tsundere Sejati banget dia tuh, untuk Doyoung sabar sama dia ya.

Vote and Comment ya.

Gomawo


	6. 6

Chapter 6

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

Happy Reading~

SWEET ENEMY

"Kemarahan yang tersimpan jauh di dalam dirimu, bisa menjadikanmu gila suatu saat nanti"

Gongmyung sangat tampan. Dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya yang selalu tampak sendu, menyimpan kesedihan tersendiri. Membuat para perempuan selalu ingin mengasihinya. Sayangnya para perempuan itu tidak tahu kebencian Gongmyung kepada perempuan, dan pada akhirnya para perempuan itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Hari ini Gongmyung sedang mengunjungi mansion Taeyong membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Taeyong sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Gongmyung menunggu hampir selama dua jam.

Akhirnya Taeyong pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar. Gongmyung memandang ke arah Taeyong yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Taeyong yang masih pucat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu," gumamnya.

Taeyong cemberut, "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Gongmyung terkekeh, "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit."

Taeyong menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring si sofa besar di depan Gongmyung. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Gongmyung dengan tajam.

"Malam itu... Saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Gongmyung tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh chammomile yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Taeyong.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat Doyoung karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. Dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Gongmyung membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Doyoung? Kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu."

Gongmyung mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Taeyong lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu, Taeyong?"

Muka Taeyong sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Doyoung kau memasangkan earphone di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Gongmyung memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong, membuat Taeyong makin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." suara Gongmyung menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali, "Jangan cemas Taeyong, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai earphoneku dan aku menungguinya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Taeyong mengawasi Gongmyung tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Gongmyung tersenyum dan menatap Taeyong, "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Taeyong menyela keras kepala, "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar kepada Doyoung dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya..." Taeyong mengernyit, "Para perempuan itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu... Mereka patah hati dan hancur... Aku tidak ingin Doyoung berakhir seperti itu."

Ekspresi Gongmyung mengeras mengingat para perempuan yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Taeyong, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Gongmyung adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Gongmyung senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi...

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepada Doyoung kan?"

Pertanyaan Taeyong membuat Gongmyung tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab, "Tidak Taeyong. Kau boleh tenang. Doyoung bukan tipeku."

Taeyong menyipitkan matanya, "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku."

Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Gongmyung. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Doyoung yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Taeyong. Taeyong telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun lalu, kini, setelah Gongmyung berhasil menemukan Doyoung, akankah Taeyong juga merenggut Doyoung darinya?

"Tadi Gongmyung kemari." Taeyong bergumam ketika Doyoung bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Oh ya?" Doyoung langsung teringat pada earphone Gongmyung yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya.

Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Gongmyung, berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Doyoung tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. "Earphone Gongmyung masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau membawabawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan kepadaku, biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya kepada Gongmyung."

"Tidak." Doyoung menggeleng keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterima kasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Taeyong melirik Doyoung dengan curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Gongmyung ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih kepadanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Gongmyung?"

"Taeyong." Doyoung berseru agak marah, pipinya merona, "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone ini kepadanya." Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya, Doyoung bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Gongmyung tahu sesuatu bukan?

Taeyong mengamati ekspresi Doyoung yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan. "Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Gongmyung, kau harus bersamaku."

"Apa?" Doyoung membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Taeyong barusan.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Gongmyung."

Pipi Doyoung merah padam, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, Taeyong. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Gongmyung."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Doyoung untuk membantah.

"Kau... Kau..." Doyoung ingin marah atas sikap arogan Taeyong, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu," semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Taeyong.

Tetapi tangan Taeyong menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Doyoung terhenti."Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Taeyong tetap dingin.

Doyoung mengamati Taeyong dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Taeyong memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh... Seperti halnya Doyoung.

"Aku mengerti." Doyoung bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Taeyong melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Taeyong memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Doyoung bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Doyoung menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Taeyong tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?"

Doyoung mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Taeyong. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Doyoung tersenyum dan mengingat, "Tapi orang-orang... Yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

"Taman bermain?" Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tempat yang ada kicir angin dan roller coasternya?"

"Yup dan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." mata Doyoung berkilat, "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kemudian kau kesana lagi?" mata Taeyong tampak sedih, mengamati Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Ayah tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah... Tetapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Taeyong tersenyum, "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Doyoung membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Taeyong tampak sedih, "Eomma dan appa selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan papa sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, papanya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah appanya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu...

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" mata Doyoung membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi kepadanya." Taeyong masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Junmyeon kepada Doyoung, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Doyoung. Bagaimana perasaan Doyoung ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya, Junmyeon kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Doyoung seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Taeyong.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Doyoung tersenyum, "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Taeyong mengangkat bahu, "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Doyoung menutup mulutnya kaget, "Aku minta maaf Taeyong."

Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Taeyong membatin, ditatapnya Doyoung dan tersenyum. "Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Doyoung mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

"Doyoung." suara Lisa terdengar ketika Doyoung sedang berganti pakaian dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Lisa tertera di sana.

"Ada apa Lisa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Lisa kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Cafe baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik, "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Kita jalan yuk, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Doyoung termenung bingung, "Aku sangat ingin Lisa... Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Lisa di seberang sana.

"Aku... Eh... Taeyong mengajakku keluar."

"Taeyong mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya... Dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Lisa tampak membeo perkataannya, membuat Doyoung tertawa.

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku Lisa." Doyoung masih tertawa, "Dan kau tahu tidak, Taeyong tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Lisa menyahut, "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Taeyong, kita bisa bertemu di sana."

"Tidak." Lisa menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh..."

"Mungkin lain kali saja yah kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu... Semoga kau bersenang-senang Doyoung di taman hiburan itu."

Doyoung menghela napas merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku Lisa... Kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Taeyong kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak... Jangan." Lisa mencegah di seberang sana, "Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan... Pergilah Doyoung... Kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Oke... Lisa, kau istirahat ya?"

"Iya Doyoung. Selamat bersenang-senang." Lisa tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

Doyoung mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Doyoung tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya. Tetapi mengingat penampilan Taeyong tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi rampingnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Doyoung takut Taeyong merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya. Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang seperti kucir kuda. Lalu Doyoung menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam. Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun.

"Doyoung?" suara Taeyong mengetuk di pintu, "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Doyoung bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Taeyong berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Doyoung dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli, "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan."

Doyoung menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan mencela, "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

"Hei, aku tidak memprotesmu lho... Lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD."

Taeyong makin tergelak. Membuat Doyoung meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap mendahuluinya. Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Gongmyung dan Johnny yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya.

Gongmyung tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Taeyong, "Aku mengantar Johnny, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin menengokmu."

"Kata Gongmyung kau sakit parah kemarin." Johnny mengangkat alisnya menatap Taeyong, "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat."

"Well aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repotrepot menengokku. Pulanglah," gumam Taeyong ketus.

Gongmyung tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Taeyong, "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Gongmyung terhenti di Doyoung yang ada di belakang Taeyong, "Hai Doyoung."

"Hai." Doyoung tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Gongmyung waktu itu, "Aku masih membawa earphonemu." Doyoung amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya." Gongmyung tersenyum lembut pada Doyoung.

Sementara itu Johnny mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Taeyong, dan mengamatinya, "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Taeyong ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Doyoung di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." jawab Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus, kau mengatakan kepada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Taeyong melirik Doyoung mencela lalu menatap Gongmyung dan Johnny bergantian, "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Johnny mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana dengan kau, Gongmyung?"

Gongmyung tersenyum, sengaja membuat Taeyong kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan, dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan."

Doyoung tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Taeyong menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

Ke Taman Hiburan!

Nafas Lisa terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panas terbakar. Berani-beraninya Doyoung pergi bersama Taeyong ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya. Berani-beraninya mereka! Lisa melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya. Begitulah Lisa kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah. Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat. Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Lisa masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka. Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Dengan keras Lisa lalu menjerit, dan berteriak-teriak sekeras-kerasnya. Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

"Bukankah menyedihkan? Dia ada dalam jangkauan tanganmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa merengkuhnya?"

Berjalan bersama tiga lelaki tampan ternyata sedikit mengintimidasi. Doyoung melirik ketiga lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sibuk bercanda. Mereka melewatkan tatapan kagum para perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di taman hiburan itu. Dan beberapa perempuan itu, setelah menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan itu, lalu melemparkan tatapan 'siapa sih perempuan itu?' kepada Doyoung. Doyoung memutar bola matanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak pas di gerombolan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu." Taeyong menunjuk ke sebuah wahanapermainan yang tampak mengerikan. Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan kursi-kursi di ujung-ujung kicir angin, dimana kursi itu hanya dipakukan di satu titik.

Doyoung langsung merinding. Mereka akan diputar ke segala arah kalau naik wahana itu. "Aku tidak mau." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Doyoung mual karena takut.

Taeyong tertawa dan melirik Doyoung dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku punya akal sehat." Doyoung membelalakkan mata, "Silahkan naiki wahana itu dan buat dirimu muntah sesudahnya."

Gongmyung tertawa mendengar jawaban Doyoung untuk Taeyong, membuat Taeyong langsung memelototinya. Lelaki itu menatap Doyoung, seolah akan membantah, tetapi kemudian memutuskan menyerah.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang membosankan saja. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba komedi putar di sana itu, sepertinya cocok dengan penampilanmu yang seperti anak SD."

Doyoung menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan mencela, lalu memelengoskan muka dan berjalan menjauhi Taeyong. Gongmyung buru-buru mengikuti Doyoung, mengajaknya bicara tentang sesuatu sementara Taeyong mengamati mereka, lalu mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Doyoung dan Gongmyung di belakangnya. Johnny mendekat ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Doyoung.

"Kenapa denganmu sobat?" Johnny setengah berbisik.

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. Sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aku biasa saja." Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

Johnny terkekeh, "Sikapmu kepada Doyoung. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap begitu kepada perempuan lain. Seolah-olah kau sedang...kebingungan."

"Aku? Kebingungan menghadapi Doyoung? Itu tidak mungkin Johnny. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Doyoung sampai bisa membuatku bingung?"

"Itu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ayolah Taeyong, aku temanmu sejak kecil. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di depanku. Sikapmu itu sangat kontradiktif, kau seolah-olah ingin menarik Doyoung mendekat tetapi sekaligus ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan hal itu membuatmu tampak defensif di depan Doyoung. Mungkin kau harus tentukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan untuk Doyoung?"

Taeyong membeku. Menatap bagian belakang tubuh Doyoung yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Lalu menghela napas. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Johnny?

"Sepertinya Taeyong berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu." Gongmyung tersenyum lembut ketika mereka duduk di cafe di tengah taman hiburan itu. Mereka sudah naik roller coaster, mencoba wahana kereta gantung, dan juga rumah hantu. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang. Cafe itu menyediakan makanan-makanan sederhanya untuk pengisi perut.

Doyoung melirik Taeyong yang sedang berada di luar cafe bersama Johnny, lelaki itu tadi melihat Doyoung memandang terpesona kepada pedagang permen kapas berwarna pink yang lewat. Dan meskipun bersungut-sungut serta mengejek Doyoung yang kekanak-kanakan, Taeyong akhirnya keluar dan membelikannya untuk Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum dan menatap Gongmyung, "Dia berusaha bersikap sangat baik untukku." Doyoung teringat betapa Taeyong sudah benar-benar merubah sikapnya kepadanya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Gongmyung menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apakah kau pernah ingin punya kakak lelaki sebelumnya?" "Tentu saja. Selama ini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku, kadang aku ingin tinggal di keluarga besar." Doyoung menatap Gongmyung, berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai lagu itu, "Gongmyung... Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang lagu yang ada di pemutar musik milikmu yang kau berikan padaku di malam berhujan petir itu..." Doyoung merasakan jantungnya berdegup, "Aku... Aku pernah merasa mendengarnya dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Gongmyung nampak tertarik.

"Ya... Aku sering bermimpi... Mungkin itu ingatan samar...atau entahlah... Aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan aku mungkin menyimpan kenangan itu dalam-dalam karena terlalu menakutkan." Doyoung menatap Gongmyung dengan bingung, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mimpi atau kenyataan."

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentang hujan badai dan petir... Aku menangis ketakutan, lalu ada seorang anak lelaki datang... Dia... Dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ada di pemutar musikmu..." Doyoung menelan ludah, "Dan baru kusadari kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu adalah kenangan tentang kejadian nyata."

"Lagu di pemutar musikku adalah lagu klasik lama, Doyoung, aku mencoba memainkannya dengan versi biola... Judulnya Lullaby..."

Doyoung menatap ragu, "Anak lelaki kecil di mimpiku juga menyanyikan lagu itu..."

"Itu semacam lagu pengantar tidur." tatapan Gongmyung tampak aneh. "Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang anak lelaki kecil itu? Sama sekali?"

"Aku punya ingatan samar." Doyoung mengangkat bahunya sedih, "Bahkan seperti kubilang tadi... Aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar ingatan samar, atau hanya mimpi..."

Gongmyung tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena Taeyong dan Johnny datang mendekat.

Taeyong menyerahkan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink itu kepada Doyoung, "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Taeyong bergumam kaku.

Doyoung menerimanya dengan senang, ditatapnya Taeyong penuh rasa terima kasih, "Terima kasih Taeyong, aku senang sekali."

Taeyong hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu duduk di sebelah Doyoung.

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan?" Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Doyoung menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk permainan berperahu melewati wahana air terjun yang berkelak-kelok, "Sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi kita akan basah." kening Taeyong sedikit berkerut, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba."

"Mereka terus mengiringinya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia terpisah dari ketiga laki-laki itu." Anak buahnya melapor kepadanya. Membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi.

"Doyoung bersama Taeyong, Gongmyung dan Johnny?"

"Ya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Gongmyung... Terutama Gongmyung. Lelaki itu sepertinya punya insting bahwa Doyoung dalam bahaya. Dia telah sangat mengganggu rencananya dari kemarin, dengan menjemput dan menjaga Doyoung ketika pulang kampus. Mungkin kalau ingin penculikannya terhadap Doyoung berhasil, dia harus menyingkirkan Gongmyung duluan.

"Ikuti terus. Tunggu sampai semua lengah dan Doyoung terpisah dari mereka."

"Baik," anak buahnya membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

Mereka benar-benar basah akibat permainan itu. Air muncrat dimana-mana membasahi pakaian dan rambut mereka, tetapi permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga mereka tertawa-tawa ketika turun dari perahu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Doyoung menoleh ke arah kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ada area khusus untuk kamar ganti dan kamar mandi perempuan. "Di situ."

Taeyong masih berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang basah, begitupun Gongmyung dan Johnny yang sibuk menghenta-hentakkan sepatu mereka yang basah.

"Hati-hati Doyoung, kami menunggu di sini ya," gumamnya sambil lalu.

Dan Doyoung pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu. Kamar mandi itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang sore dan orang-orang sibuk bermain. Doyoung berdiri di depan kaca besar dan mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi ada di sebelahnya. Doyoung mengernyit, pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk bermain ke taman hiburan... Tetapi Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikirannya. Setiap orang punya selera sendirisendiri, mungkin perempuan ini merasa nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

"Nona?"

Sapaan perempuan berpakaian rapi itu membuat Doyoung mengernyit, dia menolehkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Maaf ya."

Lalu sebuah jarum suntik di tusukkan di tubuhnya. Doyoung masih sempat terperangah dan terkejut, sebelum kemudian matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya hilang.

Perempuan berpakaian rapi itu menarik kursi roda lipat yang sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi. Lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Doyoung yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dipakaikannya kacamata hitam besar, dan kain untuk menutup kepalanya, serta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia mendorong kursi roda itu keluar, ke arah keramaian. Tidak ada yang curiga. Dia melirik ke arah tiga lelaki yang bersama Doyoung tadi. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dan membelakanginya. Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursi roda itu dan membawa Doyoung menjauh. Begitu berada di tempat aman dan tidak terjangkau, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya?" suara di seberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Bagus." ada senyum di suara itu. "Bawa ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan."

Ketika mereka lama menunggu dan Doyoung tak kunjung keluar, Taeyong mulai curiga. Dia melirik Gongmyung dengan gelisah. Melempar tatapannya ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Orang-orang lalu lalang dan keluar masuk, tetapi tidak ada Doyoung di sana. Gongmyung sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Tatapannya menajam. "Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama," gumamnya.

"Mungkin Doyoung sedang sakit perut atau apa?" Johnny berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Tapi Taeyong menghela napas tak sabar, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor Doyoung. Wajahnya memucat. "Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya seruan-seruan para perempuan yang sedang ada di sana.

"Maafkan saya." Taeyong menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Adakah yang melihat adik saya di sini?"

Tetapi Doyoung tidak ada. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kosong. Dan hanya ada dua orang perempuan tak dikenal di depan wastafel, menatapnya mencela karena berani-beraninya melongok ke kamar mandi khusus perempuan.

Taeyong bergegas keluar, menghampiri Gongmyung dan Johnny, jantungnya berdebar kencang, "Doyoung tidak ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!"

To Be Continued

Ih udah chapter 6 aja.

Kalian mau aku percepat updatenya ato lama-lamain?

4 chapter lagi selesaiiiii

Vote and comment juseyo


	7. 7

chapter 7

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri. Dan silakan berprasangka buruk terhadap siapapun karena keyakinan anda akan dipatahkan saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya/?

Happy Reading~

SWEET ENEMY

Tubuh Doyoung yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Dia mengamati Doyoung, lalu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi."

Dia tersenyum, "Bagus. Kau tunggui dia di sini. Begitu dia sadar, hubungi aku. Aku ingin ada di sini ketika dia membuka matanya."

"Darah lebih kental daripada air...benarkah?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa kehilangannya? dia ada di depan kita?" Taeyong mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Polisi sudah dihubungi dan mereka sudah memberikan keterangan. Taeyong juga sudah mengerahkan seluruh pegawainya untuk membantu pencarian. Mereka sudah melakukan pelacakan kepada semua teman Doyoung dan tidak ada titik terang. Lagipula Doyoung tidak punya teman, dia hanya dekat sengan Lisa dan saat ini Lisa masih belum bisa dihubungi.

Semua sudah dilakukan, tetapi Doyoung benar-benar tidak terlacak. Dia seperti lenyap di telan bumi tanpa sengaja. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melukai Doyoung? Taeyong tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan yang sangat dalam dari hatinya. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Doyoung... Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, Taeyong baru menyadari bahwa dia... Dia mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Doyoung. Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu nasib Doyoung seperti apa dan dimana. Apa yang dilakukan penculik itu terhadapnya? Apakah mereka menginginkan uang? Kalau memang menginginkan uang, Taeyong pasti akan memberikannya, berapapun itu, demi Doyoung.

Dengan cemas dia menatap ke arah pesawat telepon. Polisi tampak lalu lalang di mansion itu, menunggu. Ya mereka menunggu telepon yang meminta tebusan. Biasanya kasus-kasus seperti ini akan disusul dengan telepon yang meminta tebusan. Tetapi mereka sudah menunggu beberapa jam. Dan telepon itu tak kunjung tiba.

Taeyong meringis, menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Seluruh pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya. Bagaimana... Bagaimana kalau ternyata para penculik itu tidak meminta uang tebusan? Bagaimana kalau yang diinginkan oleh penculik itu hanyalah mencelakai Doyoung? Taeyong tersentak ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Gongmyung disana, lelaki itu tampak pucat pasi dan frustrasi seperti dirinya. Kenapa Gongmyung juga tampak begitu cemas? Apakah... Apakah Gongmyung juga mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Doyoung?

"Lisa sudah bisa dihubungi."

Kata-kata Gongmyung itu membuat Taeyong lupa dengan kecurigaannya kepada Gongmyung, dia langsung berdiri, mendekati Gongmyung yang memasang loudspeaker pada ponselnya.

"Halo?" suara Lisa tampak menyahut di seberang sana.

"Lisa ini Gongmyung. Apakah mungkin Doyoung datang padamu atau menghubungimu?"

Suara Lisa tampak bingung, "Tidak. Kami tidak bertemu hari ini. Bukankah Doyoung sedang pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Taeyong?"

"Dia hilang Lisa, sepertinya dia diculik."

"Apa?" Lisa tampak terperanjat, "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Lisa hampir berteriak, "Tadi pagi aku baru saja bercakap-cakap dengannya di telepon!"

"Dia diculik di kamar mandi, kami lengah dan sepertinya penculik itu menyergapnya di kamar mandi." Gongmyung menjelaskan dengan gelisah, "Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di rumah Taeyong, bersama para polisi, kami menantikan kalau-kalau ada telepon meminta tebusan."

"Oh astaga. Aku akan bergegas kesana." Lisa berseru dengan nada panik, lalu menutup teleponnya.

Lisa datang dengan segera. Perempuan itu tampak panik. Taeyong yang pertama kali melihatnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Gongmyung.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Gongmyung melirik dari jendela ke arah Lisa yang baru turun dari mobil dan melangkah menaiki tangga mansion, "Tadi aku meneleponnya untuk mengetahui dimana Doyoung berada... Dia tidak tahu dan mencemaskan kondisi Doyoung, jadi dia ke sini untuk ikut menunggu perkembangan dari kepolisian."

Taeyong menatap Lisa yang baru memasuki ruangan. Hujan rintik-rintik di luar dan membuat rambutnya yang berkilauan basah oleh air bagaikan berlian-berlian yang menghiasinya. Lisa tampak cantik, dan dia juga baik kepada Doyoung. Sebelumnya Taeyong sempat berprasangka buruk kepada Lisa, mengira perempuan itu mempunyai rahasia terselubung dengan mendekati Doyoung apalagi mengingat sejarah masa lalu dia dan Lisa dan segala hal tentang pembatalan perjodohan itu. Tetapi semakin lama Lisa tampak semakin akrab dengan Doyoung dan mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Hingga Taeyong berkesimpulan bahwa mungkin Lisa bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sempat dijodohkan dengan Taeyong dan kemudian dibatalkan oleh papa Taeyong. Mungkin Lisa memang benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Doyoung.

Lisa mendekati Taeyong, tampak panik. "Bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada kabar?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mempersilahkan Lisa duduk, "Belum ada kabar... Kami semua menunggu kalau-kalau ada telepon dari penculik itu meminta uang tebusan." Taeyong tersenyum pada Lisa, "Terima kasih sudah datang, Lisa."

Lisa tersenyum lembut kepada Taeyong, "Doyoung adalah sahabatku, aku sangat mencemaskannya."

Suasana kemudian penuh kegelisahan. Polisi sudah menelusuri kepada para saksi mata di taman hiburan. Tetapi penculik ini sepertinya profesional dan berhasil untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada saksi mata, semuanya nihil. Taeyong sudah menelepon Eommanya yang sedang berada di luar negeri, dan sang Eomma mengatakan akan segera pulang.

Doyoung adalah anggota keluarga, dan keluarga Lee akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi Doyoung. Dada Taeyong terasa sesak dan pedih. Rasanya waktu seperti berjalan begitu lambat dan menyiksanya. Hanya duduk di sini menanti dan tak berdaya rasanya sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Doyoung mungkin saja sudah terluka di luar sana. Kenapa penculik itu tidak menelepon? Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat itulah ada tangan lembut yang meremas pundaknya, membuat Taeyong menoleh. Lisa sudah pindah ke sofa di sebelahnya, meremas pundaknya lembut dengan senyum penuh dukungan.

"Aku tahu kita semua cemas. Tetapi kita harus kuat dan percaya bahwa Doyoung akan baik-baik saja. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk dulu yah... Kita berdoa sambil menunggu." bisiknya penuh pengertian.

Taeyong tersenyum muram dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih Lisa..."

Gongmyung memilih menyendiri di sudut yang lain. Dia luar biasa panik, tetapi berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik sikap tenang dan topeng datarnya. Doyoung, adiknya dia baru menemukannya dan sekarang penculik kurang ajar itu malahan merenggut Doyoung dari sisinya. Gongmyung bersumpah, kalau dia bisa menemukan penculik itu dia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tetapi dimana? Gongmyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai firasat. Ketika dulu dia diamdiam mengamati Doyoung, dia selalu melihat ada mobil yang mengawasi dari kejauhan, semula dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah pengawal dari keluarga Lee yang mengawasi diam-diam. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia curiga. Karena itulah waktu itu dia selalu mengawal Doyoung sepulang dari kuliah dan menjaganya. Sayangnya ketika dia berusaha mengawasi dan melacak mobil misterius itu, dia kehilangan jejak. Lalu Doyoung sudah diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Lee sehingga Gongmyung lengah. Dan dia kehilangan Doyoung.

Gongmyung menghela napas panjang, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus di sini. Dia bisa gila. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Paling tidak dia tidak hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh dan menyerah kepada nasib.

Lisa tersenyum dalam hatinya sambil mengamati Taeyong yang ada di dekatnya. Dia bisa memasuki mansion keluarga Lee, dan Taeyong telah menerimanya dengan baik. Dulu dia selalu merasakan kecurigaan Taeyong kepadanya, tetapi sepertinya sekarang kecurigaan itu sudah pudar, dan Lisa akan lebih leluasa tanpa pengawasan dari Taeyong. Lisa menahan seringai mengerikan yang muncul di mulutnya. Sekarang rencananya akan berjalan mulus...

Tetapi dia dulu harus mengatasi masalah ini. Hilangnya Doyoung harus diselesaikan dulu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan hancur dan rencananya yang disusunnya rapi akan berantakan...

Doyoung membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing danberat, dan matanya terasa silau ketika langsung menatap cahaya lampu yang menerpa matanya, di atas ranjang. Dia ada dimana...?

Doyoung berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang remang-remang, dan juga berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya. Kepalanya terasa berat sehingga pada awalnya dia agak kesulitan tetapi kemudian samar-samar dia menemukan gambaran itu di kepalanya. Taman hiburan... Kamar mandi... Perempuan dengan baju yang terlalu rapi... Lalu...

Oh astaga! Doyoung terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Dia berada di kamar yang tidak dikenalinya... Dimana dia? Matanya berputar dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata perempuan itu, yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang. Perempuan itu masih memakai pakaian rapi yang sama, Kyungso baru sadar kalau pakaiannya mirip jas laki-laki, perempuan itu berdandan seperti pengawal pribadi atau bodyguard.

"Well... Akhirnya kau bangun juga." seringai yang tidak menyenangkan muncul di bibir perempuan itu. "Saatnya untuk reuni." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata perempuan itu melangkah berdiri meninggalkan Doyoung.

Ketika dia datang lagi, dia tidak sendrian tetapi bersama seseorang. Doyoung menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bingung dan ketakutan. Menyadari bahwa dia disekap di sebuah ruangan asing oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Menyadari bahwa dia mengalami apa yang dibicarakan semuanya, dia diculik!

Orang yang masuk bersama perempuan berbaju pengawal itu menatap Doyoung dan tersenyum manis, mengamati Doyoung dari atas ke bawah.

"Hallo Doyoung." bisiknya lembut, "Sudah lama aku menunggu pertemuan ini."

Gongmyung akhirnya berdiri dengan kesal dari kursi itu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu atau detik demi detik itu akan menghancurkan kewarasannya dan membuatnya menjadi benar-benar gila.

Ketika dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke pintu, Taeyong sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan langkahnya, "Mau kemana Gongmyung?" Taeyong sudah merasakan hal yang aneh dari tingkah laku Gongmyung, lelaki itu tampak kalut luar biasa, seakan hilangnya Doyoung sangat memperngaruhinya, tetapi kenapa? Bukankah Gongmyung dan Doyoung tidak dekat?

Kecurigaan Taeyong muncul lagi, curiga bahwa Gongmyung jangan-jangan menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Doyoung. "Mau kemana?" Taeyong menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Gongmyung dengan seksama.

Gongmyung tampak gelisah, "Aku butuh berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Taeyong masih mengamati Gongmyung dengan dingin. "Kalau aku yang mencemaskan Doyoung itu wajar, karena dia sudah bagaikan anggota keluarga kami. Tetapi kau? Kau tampak begitu kalut Gongmyung. Apakah kau...menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Doyoung?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak perlu membahas itu." Gongmyung mendesis.

Membuat Taeyong semakin yakin, rasa cemburu merayapinya. Berani-beraninya Gongmyung menyimpan perasaan kepada Doyoung? Setelah Taeyong memperingatkan Gongmyung agar menjauhinya? Gongmyung adalah penghancur hati perempuan, dan Taeyong tidak mau Doyoung menjadi korbannya.

"Kalau aku berhasil menemui Doyoung nanti, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau mendekatinya lagi."

Detik itu juga sebuah tinju melayang ke rahang Taeyong, tidak terduga hingga Taeyong tersentak mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatap Gongmyung dengan marah, hendak menyerang, tetapi Lisa berlari dengan panik dan memegangi Taeyong, mencegah Taeyong balas memukul.

"Sudah kalian hentikan! Aku tahu kalian panik dan bingung tetapi kalian harus bisa menjaga emosi kalian!" Lisa berteriak, memegangi Taeyong kuat-kuat.

Taeyong bisa saja menyingkirkan Lisa dan menyerang Gongmyung, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memang marah Gongmyung memukulnya tanpa sebab, tetapi Lisa benar, dia harus tenang karena saat ini mereka harus memprioritaskan Doyoung.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memukulku." Taeyong bergumam dingin. "Tetapi bagiku itu adalah pernyataan darimu. Mulai sekarang kau keluar dari kehidupan aku dan Doyoung. Kita tidak berteman lagi."

Gongmyung malah terkekeh, membuat Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menjauh dari Doyoung katamu? Siapa kau sehingga berhak membuat keputusan itu? Kau bukan kakaknya." Nafas Gongmyung sedikit terengah ketika mengungkapkan kebenaran itu.

"Aku kakak Doyoung. Kakak kandungnya. Dulu gara-gara kau keluarga kami tercerai berai. Dan sekarang hampir terjadi lagi... Aku bersumpah, Taeyong. Kalau Doyoung kembali, kau yang keluar dari kehidupan kami."

Taeyong terperangah, terkejut atas info yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya itu. Dia menatap Gongmyung dengan terkejut, berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata itu, dan menemukan sinar tegas di sana. Taeyong baru akan bersuara ketika langkah-langkah panik mendekatinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati polisi yang menunggu di telepon mendatanginya,

"Tuan Taeyong! Penculik nona Doyoung menelepon, dia ingin berbicara langsung dengan anda!"

Perempuan cantik itu menutup telepon dan tersenyum dengan licik kepada pengawal perempuannya. Dia memang benar. Doyoung akan menjadi ladang yang subur untuk menghasilkan panen kekayaan baginya. Dia minta dua milyar, dan Tuan Muda sombong di seberang sana langsung menyetujuinya tanpa membantah. Mungkin Doyoung memang mempunyai bakat menarik lelaki-lelaki kaya, sehingga Taeyong yang terkenal sangat sombong itu begitu panik dan seakan bersedia melakukan apa saja agar Doyoung dikembalikan. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa-masa jayanya dulu, di waktu mudanya dimana semua lelaki kaya bertekuk lutur dikakinya, bersedia memberikan segalanya untuknya.

Dua milyar mungkin tidak berarti bagi keluarga Lee yang kaya raya itu... Pikiran tamaknya mengembara. Mungkin dia bisa menahan Doyoung sementara, demi untuk mendapatkan penawaran yang lebih tinggi. Senyumnya makin melebar ketika menatap Doyoung yang sekarang sebelah lengannya diborgol di ranjang. Anak ini benar-benar akan menjadi ladang emasnya. Dia akan amat sangat kaya dan mendapatkan harta yang banyak.

Selama ini dia melupakan anak ini, anak kurus yang dibawa pergi suaminya ketika mereka berpisah. Dia menjalani kehidupan di luar negeri, berfoya-foya dengan kekayaannya hasil menjual Gongmyung dan melewatkan hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang, mengeruk harta dari lelaki-lelaki kaya yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi lama kelamaan, gaya hidupnya membuat bisnis yang dibangunnya di sana bangkrut usianya semakin menua sehingga tidak mampu lagi menarik hati lelaki, dan dia terpaksa kembali ke negara ini dalam kondisi pailit.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja dia menemukan halaman artikel tentang Doyoung, yang langsung dikenalinya. Doyoung sudah begitu beruntung sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee yang sangat kaya. Apalagi dari pengawasannya hubungan Doyoung dengan keluarga Lee, terutama dengan Taeyong, anak tunggal keluarga Lee, sangat baik. Otaknya langsung berpikir cepat. Doyoung bisa membantunya mendapatkan kekayaan kembali. Dia menjalankan rencananya dengan hati-hati, meski pada awalnya sempat terhalang oleh Gongmyung, anak lelakinya yang ternyata diamdiam menjaga Doyoung.

Gongmyung menjadi alternatif keduanya setelah Doyoung, kalau dia tidak berhasil dengan Doyoung dia sudah berniat menghubungi Gongmyung dan meminta uang, toh Gongmyung diadopsi keluarga kaya dan bisa hidup mapan juga berkat jasa-jasanya. Gongmyung seharusnya rela memberinya uang untuk membalas budi. Dan ternyata rencananya berhasil. Taeyong akan memberinya uang. Uang yang banyak, cukup untuk berfoya-foya sebelum dia meminta lagi dan lagi.

Well... Tidak percuma dia dulu melahirkan Doyoung ternyata...

"Orang yang menyimpan rencana jahat selalu bersembunyi di kegelapan, mengamatimu dalam diam."

Doyoung menatap perempuan itu yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, tentu saja, meskipun sudah setengah baya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah mencolok dan dandanannya lumayan berani dengan warna-warna tak kalah terang. Saat ini pengawal perempuan itu sudah memborgol tangannya di ranjang hingga Doyoung tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya diam tak berdaya di bawah tatapan perempuan itu.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi perempuan mungil yang cantik, Doyoung." perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil mengawasi seluruh penampilan Doyoung.

Sementara itu Doyoung mengernyitkan matanya, kenapa perempuan itu mengetahui namanya? Dan dari kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Doyoung tumbuh menjadi perempuanyang cantik... Seolah-olah dia tahu tentang masa kecil Doyoung. Tetapi siapa dia? Doyoung bahkan tidak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang perempuan ini. Kalau benar perempuan ini mengenal Doyoung di masa kecilnya, mungkin saja memang Doyoung tidak ingat. Doyoung melupakan semua kenangan tentang masa kecilnya, entah kenapa. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah menanyakan tentang itu, seolah ada tembok pembatas yang menutup antara Doyoung kecil dengan Doyoung yang sekarang, ingatan pertamanya di masa kecilnya adalah ketika ayahnya membawanya ke rumah mereka yang sederhana. Sejak saat itu, di dunia ini hanya ada Doyoung dan ayahnya. Ayahnya bilang mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena ibunya telah meninggal.

"Apakah kau mengenalku di masa kecilku?" Doyoung menatap perempuan itu dengan berani, "Kata-katamu seolah tahu bagaimana aku di waktu kecil."

Perempuan itu agak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Doyoung, dia lalu mengamati Doyoung dengan seksama, "Well... Kau tidak ingat masa kecilmu ya? Kau tidak ingat aku?" Perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

Apa maksud perempuan ini? Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tetapi rupanya perempuan itu tidak ingin membantu menjelaskan kebingungannya, dia malah berdiri, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak ingat siapa aku, aku jadi lebih leluasa," dikedipkannya sebelah matanya, "Sementara kau bisa memanggilku Yoojin sampai kau ingat."

Lalu Yoojin pergi, meninggalkan Doyoung di kamar itu terkurung dan terborgol, tak bisa kemana-mana.

Setelah menerima telepon dari orang yang meminta tebusan itu, Taeyong menatap Gongmyung yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam, polisi sedang berkumpul di sisi yang lain mencoba melacak telepon itu dan juga suara peneleponnya, sementara Lisa tadi meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Johnny ada di bandara untuk menjemput Eomma Taeyong yang sebentar lagi mendarat.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

Gongmyung hanya melirik ke arah Taeyong, lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kalau Doyoung adalah adikmu."

Mata Gongmyung menatap dengan tajam, "Dia memang adikku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Taeyong memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan Doyoung..."

"Aku adalah anak angkat." Gongmyung menjelaskan dengan dingin. "Doyoung adalah adik kandungku. Ya, kalau kau bertanya, Junmyeon adalah ayahku, dari dialah aku menuruni bakat bermain biola. Kami dulu satu keluarga yang utuh, ayahku, ibuku, aku dan Doyoung." tatapan Gongmyung berubah penuh kebencian. "Sampai kemudian ayah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan kariernya hancur... Dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, dan semua rencana masa depan keluarga kami musnah... Ibuku meninggalkan ayahku dan membawaku pergi, memisahkan aku dari Doyoung yang dibawa oleh ayahku."

"Apa?" wajah Taeyong memucat mendengar penjelasan Gongmyung, matanya masih bersinar tidak percaya, "Oh... Astaga..."

"Kau terkejut Taeyong?" Gongmyung tersenyum sinis, "Apalagi aku. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga Doyoung adalah adikku, dan aku mencari tahu. Semuanya jelas ketika kau menjelaskan bahwa kau berhutang budi kepada Doyoung karena ayah kami menyelamatkanmu." Gongmyung menyipitkan matanya, "Secara tidak langsung, kaulah yang memecahkan keluarga kami menjadi tercerai berai."

Taeyong meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi, informasi ini sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Bagaikan hantaman yang mengejutkan.

"Dan aku bersumpah, Taeyong. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kami terpisah lagi. Doyoung adalah adikku, dan sudah saatnya aku mengklaim hak-ku sebagai kakaknya. Akulah yang berhak melindungi dan menjaganya, bukan kau. Dan kalau Doyoung kembali nanti, aku akan menjauhkan Doyoung darimu."

Taeyong masih tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tetapi bayangan Gongmyung akan menjauhkan Doyoung darinya membuat jantungnya terasa diremas. Tidak! Dia tidak akan mau dijauhkan dari Doyoung. Tetapi... Bagaimana kalau Doyoung yang pada akhirnya menjauhinya? Bagaimana kalau sama seperti Gongmyung sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan mimpi dan karier Junmyeon hancur hingga meninggal dalam kemiskinan, Doyoung akan membencinya dan menyalahkannya?

Taeyong belum sempat bersuara ketika polisi mendatanginya untuk memberikan informasi. "Kami sudah mencoba melacak telepon itu, tetapi belum berhasil karena penculik menggunakan telepon sekali pakai, yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi... Sementara itu dari analisis suara, penculik mengubah suaranya, tetapi kami bisa pastikan bahwa suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan."

Taeyong dan Gongmyung sama-sama tertegun. Perempuan?

Lisa berjalan pelan-pelan menelusuri lorong di lantai dua. Semua orang tampaknya sibuk di lantai bawah, sehingga lantai dua mansion ini tampak lengang. Dia membuka handel pintu dan mengintip, dari tadi dia belum menemukan kamar yang dicarinya. Di pintu ketiga inilah dia menemukan kamar yang dicarinya, seringainya melebar dan setelah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya, Lisa melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati. Di pandangnya seluruh area kamar itu dengan haus, lalu dia mengeluarkan kamera untuk memotret setiap sudutnya, siapa tahu pada malam-malam sepinya dia ingin melihat-lihat gambar kamar-kamar ini dan membayangkan pemiliknya.

Matanya mengarah ke arah lemari pakaian, dengan bersemangat dibukanya lemari pakaian itu, baju-baju tertumpuk rapi di sana. Lisa menyentuhkan jemarinya ke seluruh pakaian itu, kemudian matanya melirik jaket yang tersampir di kursi. Diraihnya jaket itu dan dipeluknya, dihirupnya aroma itu dengan sepenuh kenikmatannya. Lalu dia duduk di kursi itu dan menemukan parfum sang pemilik kamar. Dengan penuh gairah, diambilnya parfum itu dan dioleskannya ke leher, dan di antara buah dadanya. Sekarang aroma mereka akan sama. Lisa mencatat nama parfum itu dalam hati, berjanji akan membelinya nanti. Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan seringai puas, karena telah berhasil memasuki area paling pribadi orang yang sangat sangat diinginkannya...

Namjoon datang beberapa saat kemudian menemui Yoojin. Namjoon adalah pemuda dengan usia 15 tahun di bawah Yoojin, dia bekerja sebagai bartender di klub tempat Yoojin sering datang dan mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dalam memuaskan gairah masing-masing. Namjoon jugalah yang memberinya ide untuk menculik Doyoung dan kemudian mereka akan membagi hasilnya bersama.

"Kau bisa pergi Min." Yoojin mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh pengawal perempuannya pergi.

Dia mendapatkan Min dari rekomendasi Namjoon juga, meskipun perempuan, Min sangat ahli bela diri dan sangat mahir melakukan pekerjaan kotor lainnya seperti penculikan itu misalnya. Min bersedia bekerjasama kalau dia dibayar gajinya senilai 20% dari hasil penculikan itu, dan tentu saja Yoojin menyetujuinya, karena kalau dikurangi 20% pun, hasil penculikan itu masih cukup banyak kalau dibagi antara dia dan Namjoon. Setelah Min pergi, Yoojin menyilangkan kakinya dnegan menggoda, membuat Namjoon meliriknya dengan bergairah, yah meskipun jauh lebih tua, tubuh Yoojin masih menggiurkan bagi setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah meminta uang seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin?" mata Namjoon masih melirik ke arah paha Yoojin, membuat Yoojin tersenyum puas.

"Aku memintanya dan mereka menyetujuinya tanpa protes, kita akan mendapatkan uang itu lusa."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Jadi benar kalau Taeyong Lee sangat tergila-gila kepada anakmu ya?" matanya mengedip genit, "Tidak heran. Kau ibunya, juga selalu bisa membuat para lelaki tergila-gila, mungkin bakat itu menurun darimu."

Yoojin tertawa genit, "Mungkin juga. Tetapi aku jelas lebih cantik dari anak itu." Yoojin menyulut rokoknya dan duduk dengan santai, "Semua berjalan lancar, dan kita akan kaya sebentar lagi."

"Ya..." Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya, "Tidakkah terpikir olehmu kalau kau bisa mendapatkan uang lebih?" matanya bersinar licik.

"Uang lebih?" Yoojin tampak tertarik, apapun yang berhubungan dengan uang dan kekayaan selalu menarik baginya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Gongmyung," gumam Namjoon penuh arti, "Katamu dia sekarang jadi anak kaya dan pewaris tunggal... Tentu saja dia menginginkan adiknya kembali bukan?"

Yoojin mengerutkan keningnya, "Gongmyung memang selalu ada bersama Doyoung, itu dari pengintaianku... Tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik."

"Kau bisa meneleponnya diam-diam, atau aku yang akan melakukannya supaya dia tidak curiga bahwa kaulah dalang di balik semua ini." Namjoon menatap dengan membujuk, "Aku akan memberikan informasi kepadanya bahwa Doyoung adalah adiknya, dan melarangnya memberitahu Taeyong kalau aku menelepon, kemudian aku akan meminta sejumlah besar uang darinya untuk informasi keberadaan Doyoung, tentu saja aku akan mengatur agar dia mengetahuinya sama dengan Taeyong, jadi dengan begitu kita mendapatkan pemasukan ganda dari dua lelaki ini." Namjoon terkekeh, "Ideku cukup bagus bukan?"

Yoojin mengernyitkan keningnya dan tercenung, dihisapnya rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalui dia membunuh rokok itu di asbak, dahinya mengernyit tidak setuju. "Tidak Namjoon, aku tidak akan melakukannya, itu sama saja bunuh diri, Gongmyung akan menyadari bahwa dalangnya adalah aku dan rencana kita akan gagal."

Namjoon menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat bahu, "Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak setuju, sayang, aku cuma usul kok."

Yoojin menatap Namjoon mesra, "Terima kasih sayang, lagipula uang tebusan kita sudah cukup banyak untuk kita bersenang-senang," matanya berubah sensual, "Kita bisa menyewa tempat pribadi dan bercinta seharian di sana."

Namjoon balas tersenyum dengan sensual, tetapi benaknya berkecamuk. Tidak. Uang itu tidak cukup, Namjoon masih harus membaginya dengan Yoojin dan si pengawal itu. Dia harus mendapatkan uang lebih itu. Dan jikalau Yoojin tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya, dia akan bertindak sendiri, dia akan menghubungi Gongmyung dan meminta uang sebanyak mungkin, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan Yoojin...

To Be Continued

Yuhuuuuuuu, gimana?

Beberapa chapter lagi habis kok

Jangan lupa untuk **reviewnya.**


	8. 8

Chapter 8

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri. Dan silakan berprasangka buruk terhadap siapapun karena keyakinan anda akan dipatahkan saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya/?

Happy Reading~

SWEET ENEMY

"Kalian harus makan." Lisa memarahi Taeyong dan Gongmyung yang menolak untuk makan, padahal koki mansion telah menyiapkan sejumlah makanan besar untuk menjamu mereka dan team polisi yang masih bertugas di rumah itu, menanti telepon selanjutnya. "Dalam kondisi seperti ini kalian harus kuat, kalau kalian tidak makan, kalian akan lemah dan mungkin jatuh sakit."

Gongmyung tetap tak bergeming, hanya melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Lisa tetapi Taeyong tersenyum dan menatap Lisa dengan berterima kasih. "Terima kasih Lisa, aku akan makan nanti."

Lisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan manis, "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau menginap di sini? Aku ingin mengetahui perkembangan kabar tentang Doyoung secepat mungkin."

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, Lisa, kau tinggal bilang kepada kepala pelayan dan mereka akan menyiapkan kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan..." suara Lisa tampak ragu, "Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar Doyoung saja?"

Gongmyung langsung menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Lisa curiga, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu Taeyong menatap Lisa sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau memilih tidur di kamar Doyoung?"

Mata Lisa tampak sedih, "Aku merindukan Doyoung, dan aku mencemaskannya, mungkin dengan berada di kamarnya aku bisa lebih tenang, dan berdoa untuknya."

Taeyong masih menatap Lisa bingung, tetapi kemudian dia menemukan ketulusan di mata perempuan itu, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kamu Lisa, yang penting kau merasa nyaman."

"Terima kasih Taeyong." mata Lisa melebar dan berbinar, hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Gongmyung yang menatap curiga. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalut sehingga dia kemudian hanya memalingkan matanya ke arah lain dan menunggu.

Penculik itu menelepon beberapa jam setelahnya, menginformasikan cara pemberian uang itu. Uang itu harus tunai, dengan nomor seri acak dan dimasukkan ke dalam ransel warna hitam bermerk khusus, merk yang sangat terkenal di kalangan anak muda akhir-akhir ini. Taeyong sendiri yang harus membawa ransel berisi uang itu, dan meletakkannya di sudut taman kota, dekat area olahraga, di sebuah tong sampah yang ada di sana. Penyerahan uang itu lusa, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, dan tidak boleh ada polisi. Kalau penculik tahu ada polisi, maka Doyoung akan dibunuh. Taeyong menyetujui semua itu, sehingga ketika polisi hendak mengiringinya untuk menyergap penculik itu, Taeyong menolak.

"Uang ini tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting Doyoung kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau anda menyerahkan uang itu, ternyata penculik mengubah pikirannya dan tidak melepaskan nona Doyoung? Sampai sekarang kita juga tidak tahu kondisi nona Doyoung. Apakah dia masih hidup, apakah kondisinya baik... Setidaknya izinkan saya memasang pelacak di ransel itu."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, bayangan Doyoung dilukai atau bahkan meninggal membuatnya ketakutan, "Lakukan apapun yang menurut anda perlu, tetapi berjanjilah anda tidak akan membahayakan keadaan Doyoung."

Gadis itu sedang tertidur pulas, Namjoon mengintip dari pintu yang rupanya lupa dikunci, tadi pelayan mengirimkan makanan ke kamar ini, dan yang pasti lupa menguncinya, karena kuncinya masih tergantung di luar pintu, menggoda Namjoon untuk membukanya. Lagipula pintu ini tidak perlu dikunci, kata Yoojin toh Doyoung sudah di borgol di ranjang sehingga kemungkinannya melarikan diri kecil.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ruangan ini sedikit temaram, tetapi mata Namjoon masih bisa melihat kecantikan di wajah Doyoung yang sedang tertidur kelelahan karena seharian ini mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol dan berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan, tetapi sia-sia. Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah masuk dan makin dekat di sisi ranjang.

Wow... Doyoung memang cantik, dan masih ranum dan tubuhnya sangat muda dan segar. Pikiran mesum langsung melintas di otaknya. Dia sangat ingin mencicipi tubuh ranum ini sebelum dikembalikan, rasanya pasti nikmat...

Dengan penuh nafsu Namjoon duduk dipinggir ranjang, tangannya mengelus betis Doyoung. Doyoung yang sedang tertidur langsung terjaga dan waspada. Matanya membelalak ketakutan ketika melihat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menyeringai mesum, dan jemari lelaki itu menggerayangi betisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Doyoung berteriak panik, membuat lelaki itu ikut panik, dia berusaha membekap mulut Doyoung tetapi Doyoung meronta-ronta dan mencoba berteriak sekeras mungkin, membuat lelaki itu kewalahan.

"Ada apa ini?" Yoojin muncul di depan pintu menatap curiga ke arah Namjoon dan Doyoung, dia memakai jubh tidurnya dan tampaknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Namjoon tersenyum kepada Yoojin, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Yoojin... Dan perempuan bodoh ini meronta-ronta entah kenapa..."

"Kau menggerayangi kakiku!" Doyoung berteriak keras membuat Yoojin menatap Namjoon yang pucat dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Keluar dari kamar ini Namjoon!" serunya marah, dan langsung dituruti Namjoon yang segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah itu Yoojin berkacak pinggang dan menatap Doyoung dengan cemburu, "Kau memang lebih muda dariku. tapi kau tidak lebih cantik dariku, akulah yang paling cantik, jadi jangan seperti perempuan murahan yang menggoda kekasihku, mengerti?" Yoojin berteriak marah sebelum melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu itu dengan suara berdebum.

Ketika mengunci pintu itu dari luar, dia menatap Namjoon yang menunggu di sana dengan tatapan bersalah. "Kuharap kau tidak marah sayang, aku hanya ingin menggodanya," jemari Namjoon terulur dan menelusuri pipi Yoojin dengan lembut.

Yoojin langsung mengibaskan tangan Namjoon dengan marah, "Kau keterlaluan Namjoon, menggoda anak itu hanya karena dia lebih muda," matanya menyala-nyala. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga tanganmu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rencana ini, aku akan menendangmu dan kau akan pergi tanpa sepeser uangpun!"

Lalu dengan langkah berderap, Yoojin pergi dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang termenung dan menatap sampai sosok Yoojin hilang di belokan lorong.

Tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun? Namjoon menyeringai jahat, melirik ke arah kamar Doyoung yang sekarang terkunci rapat. Yoojin sangat bodoh berani-beraninya mengancamnya. Dia semakin berbulat tekad untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri. Namjoon lebih cerdik dan licik daripada Yoojin. Dia akan mengorbankan Yoojin dan yang pasti dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang.

Tengah malam ketika ponsel Gongmyung berbunyi. Dia dan Taeyong yang rupanya tertidur di ruang tamu tergeragap bersamaan. Nomor itu tidak dikenal, Gongmyung mengernyit sementara Taeyong memperhatikannya dengan tegang. Gongmyung lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo Gongmyung." suara di sana terdengar licik dan menyebalkan, suara seorang laki-laki, "Kau mungkin kaget kalau mendapatkan informasi ini, tetapi Doyoung adalah adik kandungmu."

"Siapa ini?" Gongmyung langsung menyambar marah, membuat Taeyong memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang aku... Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, aku punya informasi yang berguna untukmu, tetapi tentu saja kau harus membayarnya di muka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku minta uang." suara diseberang sana masih penuh senyuman, "Dan akan kuberitahukan dimana lokasi adikmu diculik. Aku akan mengubungimu lagi nanti."

Lalu telepon itu ditutup. Gongmyung termangu, tetapi Taeyong menyadarkannya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?"

Gongmyung mengernyit. "Penelepon misterius, dia berkata akan memberitahukan posisi Doyoung asal aku memberinya uang."

Taeyong langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Ya..." Gongmyung tercenung, "Dan anehnya dia memberiku info bahwa Doyoung adalah adikku... Tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami ini, orangtua kami tidak punya saudara, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaanku setelah aku diambil sebagai anak angkat, namaku pun berubah... Tidak ada yang bisa melacakku sebagai kakak Doyoung, kecuali..." Gongmyung teringat kata-kata polisi tadi bahwa penculik yang menelepon itu adalah perempuan. Dia terkenang akan ketamakan ibunya terhadap uang. Matanya menajam menatap Taeyong sungguhsungguh, "Kurasa Taeyong... Penculikan ini ada hubungannya dengan...ibuku."

"Jatuh cinta adalah ketika kau mengharapkan keberadaannya, di saat dia tiada."

Nyonya Lee datang menjelang pagi, dan mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga dengan tegang. Lisa tampaknya belum bangun, lagipula ini masih jam empat pagi.

"Ibumu?" tatapan Nyonya Lee melembut kepada Gongmyung, selama ini dia hanya tahu Gongmyung adalah anak rekan bisnisnya, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Gongmyung adalah anak angkat, dan kejutan terbesarnya adalah bahwa Gongmyung adalah kakak kandung Doyoung. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu Gongmyung... Sedikit banyak semua hal yang terjadi ini, yang membuat kau terpisah dengan keluargamu adalah karena Junmyeon ayahmu menyelamatkan Taeyong dari usaha penculikan."

Gongmyung memalingkan muka, tampak murung. "Kalau boleh saya tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang," gumamnya tenang, "Tentang ibu kandung saya. Dia adalah perempuan yang tamak, sangat menyukai uang dan akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan uang. Saya pikir dia pasti mendapat kabar bahwa Doyoung diangkat sebagai anak dari keluarga Lee. Sehingga dia pikir dia bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya. Saya yakin bahwa dialah dalang dari penculikan ini."

Para polisi sudah bertugas berdasarkan informasi Gongmyung ini untuk melacak keberadaan ibu kandung Gongmyung, sehingga mansion keluarga Lee tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga, menanti kalau-kalau lelaki misterius yang barusan menelepon Gongmyung memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi.

"Apakah ibumu sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menemuimu?" tanya Nyonya Lee hati-hati.

Gongmyung tersenyum samar, "Menghubungi? Dia menjual saya demi uang, yang dia pakai untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Waktu itu saya masih kecil dan tidak berdaya, tetapi setidaknya saya bersyukur karena keluarga angkat saya sangat baik." suara Gongmyung hilang, ada kesedihan yang pekat di matanya.

Sementara itu Taeyong menatap Gongmyung dan menyadari. Karena itulah Gongmyung sangat membenci perempuan. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap lembut dan tenang, tetapi dia selalu menghancurkan hati perempuan manapun yang dipacarinya, semuanya pada awalnya selalu dibuai dengan kebaikan dan kelembutannya sehingga akhirnya tergila-gila, lalu kemudian Gongmyung menghancurkannya hingga hati para perempuan itu patah berkeping-keping. Taeyong bisa memahami perasaan Gongmyung, memiliki ibu kandung sekejam itu memang menyakitkan, Taeyong tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dialah yang dijual oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dan ternyata Gongmyung adalah kakak kandung Doyoung, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Informasi itu sudah diterimanya sejak tadi tetapi baru bisa dicernanya sekarang. Diliriknya Gongmyung, dan menyadari ada kemiripan yang tak kentara diantara Gongmyung dan Doyoung, tiba-tiba hati Taeyong terasa sakit. Selama ini dia yang memposisikan diri sebagai kakak Doyoung dan menikmatinya. Sekarang seolah-olah posisi itu direnggut oleh orang yang benar-benar berhak dan dia kemudian dilempar begitu saja. Rasa mencengkeram yang menyesakkan dada ini...

Apakah dia cemburu?

Petugas polisi kembali dengan membawa kabar gembira, mereka telah berhasil melacak sebuah rumah yang disewa atas nama Yoojin, ibu kandung Gongmyung. Mereka sudah mengirimkan tim pengintai untuk mengawasi aktivitas rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah sederhana yang terletak di ujung jalan, jauh dari tetangga, saat ini kondisi rumah itu sepi, dan sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan yang mencurigakan. Orang-orang nampaknya berada di dalam rumah. Dari hasil pengintaian, seorang lelaki tampak keluar masuk di pintu untuk merokok. Dan Yoojin dipastikan ada di dalam rumah itu, dia terlihat dari jendela sedang menikmati sarapan yang sedang dihidangkan oleh pegawainya. Sepertinya hanya ada tiga orang di dalam rumah itu.

Gongmyung mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar semua informasi itu, "Anda harus menyergap ke dalam rumah itu, saya yakin Doyoung ada di sana."

Petugas polisi itu menatap Gongmyung dengan pandangan ragu, dia tentu saja tidak mau menyerbu dengan gegabah dan pada akhirnya menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah, "Bagaimana anda bisa yakin?" tanyanya.

Gongmyung tersenyum sinis ketika membayangkan ibunya, "Ibuku bukanlah orang yang mau tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan hanya satu dua pelayan." Meskipun lama tidak bertemu ibunya, Gongmyung cukup yakin watak lama ibunya tidak akan berubah, sebenarnya dia merencanakan pembalasan, dia pernah mengirim detektif swasta untuk melacak ibunya. Dan detektif itu melaporkan bahwa ibunya terdampar di Las Vegas, hidup berfoya-foya meskipun hampir bangkrut. Setelah itu Gongmyung kehilangan jejak ibunya. Ternyata ibunya sudah ada di negara ini. "Kalau dia tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti itu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan, dia sedang bangkrut dan kalau dia bangkrut dia akan memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang, Doyoung adalah jalan termudah baginya." dengan tak sabar Gongmyung bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah itu kalau kalian tidak segera melakukannya."

"Aku ikut." Taeyong segera berdiri dari kursinya. Cemburu?

Petugas polisi itu menatap kedua lelaki di depannya berganti-ganti lalu menghela napas, "Saya akan mengatur strategi dulu dengan team kami untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau memang nona Doyoung diculik dan disekap di sana, ada kemungkinan kalau penculik itu bersenjata. Dan anda berdua boleh ikut ke sana kalau anda berdua berjanji akan tinggal di dalam mobil demi keselamatan kalian."

"Kau harus makan. Kalau kau mati kami tidak akan mendapatkan uang." Min meletakkan mangkok makanan itu dengan kasar di meja dekat ranjang, lalu melirik tangan Doyoungyang tidak diborgol, "Makanlah."

Doyoung memajukan dagunya keras kepala, "Tidak." Dia tidak mau menerima makanan dari para penjahat ini, siapa yang tahu kalau makanannya mungkin sudah diracun atau yang lain?

Kemarin saja dia dibius untuk dibawa kemari, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu kepadanya? Lagipula Doyoung harus tetap waspada, dia merinding memikirkan lelaki berwajah mesum yang meraba-raba kakinya kemarin.

Min menatap Doyoung dengan marah, "Huh, dasar kau menyusahkan!" dengan marah dia membanting pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan Doyoung sendirian di dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Doyoung mendengar suara gaduh yang membuatnya bingung, suara itu seperti barang beradu dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang bercampur aduk. Jantung Doyoung berdegup kencang. Ada apa di luar?

Lalu kenop pintunya diputar. Doyoung memandang pintu itu dengan waspada, melirik ketakutan ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol. Dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri ke mana-mana. Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki berpakaian polisi masuk, membuat Doyoung lega luar biasa.

"Nona Doyoung?"

Doyoung langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat, hampir saja dia berdiri dan hendak menubruk polisi itu saking leganya, tetapi kemudian mengaduh ketika pergelangan tanggannya tertahan oleh borgolnya. Polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tangan Doyoung diborgol, dia lalu membungkuk di sana dan mencoba membuka borgol itu dengan sebuah kawat kecil yang tersimpan di sakunya.

"Keadaan sudah terkendali, para penculik sudah berhasil diringkus, anda sudah aman." Polisi itu sudah berhasil melepaskan borgol Doyoung, "Anda bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Doyoung mengangguk, lalu dengan sempoyongan, dibantu oleh polisi itu mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian depan rumah.

Bagian depan itu sudah ramai, dengan beberapa mobil polisi di sana. Lelaki berwajah mesum itu, Min dan Namjoon sudah ditangkap dan diletakkan di belakang mobil polisi. Sementara perempuan cantik bernama Yoojin itu masih berdiri diborgol di dekat mobil polisi, sedang dimintai keterangan. Doyoung menatap mereka semua dengan ketakutan, tetapi para penculik itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa melukainya lagi.

"Doyoung!"

Itu suara Taeyong yang memanggilnya, Doyoung menoleh dan mendapati Taeyong dengan tergesa keluar dari mobil, dengan disusul oleh Gongmyung di belakangnya.

"Taeyong!" Doyoung lega luar biasa, setelah disekap dan ketakutan, melihat orang yang dikenalnya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Taeyong setengah berlari menghampirinya, dan setelah didekatnya lelaki itu berdiri ragu, menatap seluruh diri Doyoung seolah ingin menyerapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian, bahkan sebelum Doyoung menyadarinya, dia sudah dipeluk eraterat oleh Taeyong. Aroma maskulin parfum Taeyong memenuhinya, dadanya yang hangat melingkupinya, sejenak Doyoung membeku dipeluk seerat itu oleh Taeyong.

"Oh astaga aku mencemaskanmu," Taeyong bergumam lirih, lalu sejenak dia menjauhkan Doyoung dari tubuhnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Doyoung menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya, masih merasa bingung akan pelukan dan kelembutan Taeyong, "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Tanganmu." Gongmyung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Taeyong dan Doyoung bergumam, tatapan matanya menajam menatap tangan Doyoung, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Doyoung dan menelitinya, "Pergelangan tanganmu merah dan luka."

Taeyong ikut melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Doyoung dan matanya bersinar marah, "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu, Doyoung?"

"Mereka memborgolku di ranjang." Doyoung meringis, "Laki-laki yang disana itu sempat meraba-raba kakiku, tetapi selebihnya mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa kepadaku."

"Apa?" Taeyong dan Gongmyung berseru bersamaan dengan marah, kedua lelaki itu bertatapan lalu melirik Namjoon yang sudah siap di bawa ke kantor polisi.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Taeyong mendesis tajam, membuat Gongmyung mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kita bunuh dia nanti bersama-sama."

Doyoung menatap Taeyong dan Gongmyung berganti-ganti. Kenapa kedua lelaki ini mendadak jadi begitu perhatian kepadanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Doyoung! Gongmyung!" suara perempuan cantik itu berteriak memanggil, dia diborgol dan berusaha meronta dari pegangan polisi dan mencoba mendekati mereka, "Eomma merindukan kalian sayang! Tidakkah kalian merindukan Eomma? Tegakah kalian melihat Eomma diperlakukan kejam seperti ini?" Yoojin berusaha berteriak-teriak menarik perhatian mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Gongmyung berubah dingin luar biasa ketika mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Yoojin. Tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Gongmyung? Kau ingat Eomma nak? Kau berhutang budi kepada Eomma, Eommalah yang membuatmu bisa menikmati hidup berkecukupan seperti sekarang, sekaranglah saatnya kau membalas budi kepada Eomma."

Gongmyung hanya menatap Yoojin dengan pandangan merendahkan dan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya begitu saja membuat Yoojin panik dan sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian Gongmyung, karena itu Yoojin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Doyoung.

"Doyoung, sayang, ingat Eomma nak. Ini Eomma. Kakakmu Gongmyung memang tidak tahu terima kasih, tetapi kau tidak mungkin berbuat begitu kepada Eomma kan? Ini Eomma sayang, Eomma kandungmu!"

Doyoung terpaku mendengarkan kata-kata Yoojin. Eomma kandungnya? Apa maksud Yoojin bahwa Gongmyung adalah kakak kandungnya? Dia menatap Gongmyung dan Taeyong berganti-ganti, berusaha mencari jawaban. Tetapi Gongmyung tetap memasang wajah dingin dan seolah menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Yoojin, sementara Taeyong tampak diam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yoojin lalu dimasukkan paksa ke mobil polisi, perempuan cantik itu masih meronta-ronta dan berteriak mencoba menarik perhatian mereka, tetapi polisi tetap memasukkannya. Setelah itu mobil polisi itupun pergi membawa Yoojin.

Doyoung menatap ke arah Taeyong dan Gongmyung, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

Gongmyung menghela napas, berusaha menyingkirkan kebencian di matanya ketika membayangkan Yoojin, "Apa yang dikatakan perempuan tadi benar." Gongmyung bahkan menolak menyebut nama Yoojin, "Dia adalah ibu kandung kita, dan kau adalah adik kandungku." tatapannya menajam, "Dan sebagai kakakmu, aku berhak menentukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Gongmyung lalu menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan menantang, "Doyoung akan pulang ke rumahku."

To Be Continued

Sebentar lagi FF ini bakal mendekati ending


	9. 9

Chapter 9

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

Happy Reading~

SWEET ENEMY

"Ikut denganmu?" Doyoung menatap bingung pada Gongmyung yang memasang tampang keras kepala. Taeyong sendiri tampak tersentak dengan kata-kata Gongmyung.

"Jangan main-main Gongmyung, Doyoung tinggal di rumahku dan akan kembali ke sana seperti semula." Taeyong merenggut tangan Doyoung dan setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan Gongmyung.

"Doyoung." Gongmyung tidak mengejar, hanya memanggil pelan.

"Aku kakakmu. Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar kenangan masa kecil kita? Seluruh kenangan yang kau lupakan karena trauma mendalammu? Aku bisa membuatmu mengingat semuanya."

Doyoung tertegun. Membuat Taeyong berhenti menariknya. Mata Taeyong membara melihat keraguan Doyoung. "Jangan mimpi."

Taeyong memberi isyarat kepada supir keluarga yang langsung mendekatkan mobilnya, dengan cepat di dorongnya Doyoung masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau tetap pulang denganku."

Mobil itupun melaju, meninggalkan Gongmyung berdiri sendirian di sana.

"Seorang pecinta memiliki ketakutan terbesar, ketakutan itu adalah : kebencian dari sang tercinta"

Ketika mereka pulang, Lisa ada di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nyonya Lee di ruang tamu, ketika menyadari Doyoung sudah dibawa pulang oleh Taeyong, Nyonya Lee langsung berdiri dan menyambut Doyoung.

"Doyoung." dengan lembut Nyonya Lee memeluk Doyoung, "Polisi mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja."

Lisa ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Doyoung lalu memeluknya erat-erat dengan cemas, "Doyoung syukurlah... Aku cemas sekali." wajah Lisa pucat pasi, dia tampak benar-benar senang karena Doyoung pulang dengan selamat. "Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku ikut, jadi aku menunggu di sini."

"Terima kasih." Doyoung tersenyum lembut. Dia ingin berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang mencemaskannya, tetapi saat ini dia sangat lelah, amat sangat lelah.

Taeyong sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Doyoung harus beristirahat, dihelanya tubuh Doyoung. "Aku akan mengantarkan Doyoung ke kamar untuk beristirahat dulu."

"Biarkan aku saja..." Lisa mencoba mengambil tangan Doyoung, tetapi Taeyong menepiskannya.

"Tidak Lisa, terima kasih sudah ikut memberikan dukungan di sini. Mungkin kau juga lelah dan ingin beristirahat, ada kamar tamu yang tersedia untukmu. Aku yang akan mengantar Doyoung beristirahat."

Doyoung sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkata apapun, dia hanya menurut saja ketika Taeyong menggandengnya ke kamarnya. Tidak disadarinya tatapan Lisa yang membara, menatap punggung mereka berdua dengan marah.

Taeyong mendudukkan Doyoung ke tepi ranjang dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya, diraihnya jemari Doyoung dengan lembut, dahinya mengernyit ketika melihatnya. "Ini pasti terasa sakit," gumamnya setengah marah. Doyoung hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, dan dia menguap.

Taeyong terkekeh melihatnya, "Tunggu ya, jangan tidur dulu, biarkan kuobati dulu lukamu." dia mengambil kapas dan antiseptik yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan, lalu mengoleskannya dengan lembut di pergelangan tangan Doyoung yang memerah, "Sakit ya?" bisiknya lembut ketika melihat Doyoung mengernyit, "Tapi ini akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Terima kasih Taeyong." Doyoung mencoba tersenyum. Lalu dia merenung, "Perempuan yang menculikku itu, apakah dia benar-benar ibuku?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu."

"Dan Gongmyung... Benarkah dia kakak kandungku?"

Mata Taeyong langsung bersinar cemburu ketika Doyoung menyebut nama Gongmyung. Dia terdiam dan menunggu. Sementara itu Doyoung tetap bergumam, tidak menyadari api yang menyala di mata Taeyong. "Kakak kandungku... Kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku mempunyai kakak lelaki? Kenapa kami dulu terpisah?" Doyoung mengangkat bahunya dengan malu kepada Taeyong, "Bahkan kaupun mungkin tidak akan menyangka kalau orang seperti aku bisa mempunyai kakak setampan Gongmyung..."

Taeyong langsung menarik Doyoung, tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Doyoung menariknya supaya menempel di tubuhnya, dan tanpa peringatan, Taeyong mencium Doyoung. Lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, dan ketika Doyoung masih terperangah kaget, Taeyong melumat bibirnya dengan sepenuh perasaan, menikmati manis dan lembutnya bibir Doyoung.

Lama setelahnya, Taeyong melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya bersinar lembut ketika menatap mata Doyoung yang melebar dan ternganga bingung. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Doyoung yang memerah karena ciumannya yang bergairah.

"Kau cantik. Gongmyung pasti bangga memiliki adik secantik dirimu." Taeyong bergumam serak, lalu mengecup dahi Doyoung dengan lembut. Lelaki itu lalu menghela tubuh Doyoung supaya berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah sayang, lupakan semua kejadian kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." bisik Taeyong pelan, mengantarkan Doyoung ke dalam tidurnya.

Tidak mereka sadari bahwa semua kejadian itu dilihat oleh Lisa yang mengintip di pintu. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian. Dia tadi datang pura-pura membawakan teh hangat untuk Doyoung, tetapi pemandangan inilah yang didapatnya.

Kurang ajar!

Batinnya penuh kemarahan.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ini semua melenceng jauh dari rencananya. Dia harus bisa memisahkan Taeyong dari Doyoung!

Pagi harinya Doyoung terbangun dengan kebingungan dan ingatan yang bercampur aduk. Semua kenangan kembali kepadanya secara serentak, penyelamatannya dari penculikan. Teriakan Sophia yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibu kandung Doyoung, kenyataan bahwa Gongmyung adalah kakak kandungnya. Semuanya berpadu menjadi satu... Lalu... Ciuman Taeyong.

Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi atau jangan-jangan itu hanyalah khayalannya saja?

Tetapi kenapa Taeyong menciumnya? Doyoung menyentuh bibirnya dan pipinya terasa panas. Bibir Taeyong sudah menyentuh bibirnya... Melumatnya...

Tanpa diduga pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan lelaki yang sedang dibayangkannya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai." Taeyong tersenyum lembut.

"Hai." Doyoung tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Lisa yang menyambutnya kemarin tetapi Doyoung sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, dia merasa menyesal karena sudah tidak sopan kepada Lisa.

"Apakah... Apakah Lisa masih menginap di sini?"

"Semalam dia berpamitan pulang..." Taeyong mengernyit dan memandang ke sekeliling, "Ketika kami masih menanti kabar tentangmu Lisa menginap di rumah ini... Tetapi meskipun ada banyak kamar tamu di mansion ini, Lisa memilih tidur di kamarmu."

"Di kamar ini? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Taeyong mengangkat bahunya tiba-tiba baru menyadari akan keanehan perilaku Lisa itu, "Dia bilang dia akan lebih tenang mendoakanmu kalau tidur di sini."

Lisa tidur di kamar ini? Doyoung mengerutkan dahi dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tetapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Lisa mungkin ada benarnya, sahabatnya itupastilah amat sangat mencemaskannya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Taeyong kemudian.

Doyoung berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." jawabnya pelan.

"Bagus." Taeyong melangkah duduk di kursi yang didudukinya kemarin, membuat ingatan akan ciuman itu menyerbu benak Doyoung, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

Lelaki itu duduk dalam posisi yang sama, dihadapan Doyoung yang sedang duduk di ranjang. "Aku tahu ini terlalu pagi. Tetapi Gongmyung tadi menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kemari untuk menjemputmu." mata Taeyong bersinar sedih, "Dan aku tidak berhak melarangnya, semalaman aku berpikir keras, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak boleh memisahkan kakak beradik yang sudah terpisah sekian lama, kalian pasti ingin bersama." Taeyong menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuatmu menyalahkanku. Aku pikir aku harus mengungkapkannya kepadamu sebelum Gongmyung yang melakukannya."

Doyoung memandang Taeyong dengan bingung, "Kenyataan tentang apa? Dia menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. "Tentang masa laluku, tentang masa lalu kita." Taeyong menatap mata Doyoung dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan bahwa aku pernah mengalami percobaan penculikan di waktu kecil? Dan kemudian ada seorang lelaki yang menyelamatkanmu? Lalu aku mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal?"

Taeyong memang pernah mengatakannya, tetapi apa hubungan itu semua dengan...

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah ayahmu." Taeyong mengatakan dengan jantung berdetak kencang, "Ayahmu dulu adalah seorang pemain biola terkenal dan jenius, kau lihat bahwa bakatnya menurun kepada Gongmyung... Sedang ayahku sangat tertarik dengan bidang musik klasik, mereka bersahabat. Sampai kemudian seorang penculik berpisau mencoba membawaku dan ayahmu menyelamatkanku."

Ayahnya seorang pemain biola terkenal? Doyoung mencoba memahami informasi itu, berusaha menyatukan semua bayangannya dengan kenangannya tentang ayahnya, seorang buruh bangunan kasar dengan tangan penuh luka dan kapalan. Mana mungkin ayahnya pemain biola terkenal?

"Usaha menyelamatkan diriku telah merenggut bakat ayahmu." Taeyong seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Doyoung, "Pisau penculik itu mengenai sarafnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi..." Taeyong menghela napas panjang. "Dan ayahmu kehilangan masa depannya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya... Semuanya berawal dari diriku."

Selesailah sudah. Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, mengamati wakah Doyoung yang pucat pasi. Apakah Doyoung akan membencinya? Apakah Doyoung akan menuduhnya sebagai penghancur keluarganya? Bisakah Doyoung memaafkannya? Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Taeyong, membuatnya merasa ngeri. Perasaannya kepada Doyoung telah bertumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan takut untuk dia akui. Tetapi setelah ciuman semalam itu dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Taeyong mencintai Doyoung, dan dia takut kehilangannya, dia tidak akan tahan kalau Doyoung membencinya.

"Doyoung?" Taeyong akhirnya bertanya ketika Doyoung hanya diam dan terpaku. "Apakah kau membenciku?"

Kenapa Doyoung tidak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya? Jantung Taeyong makin berdebar, menanti apapun reaksi dari Doyoung. Apapun reaksi itu dia akan menerimanya, dia sudah siap menerima cacian, tamparan bahkan mungkin ditinggalkan, tetapi sikap diam Doyoung ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya.

Kemudian seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, membuat Taeyong menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Gongmyung menunggu di bawah." gumam pelayan itu memberitahu.

Taeyong langsung beranjak, menatap Doyoung yang masih terdiam, dengan sedih dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Doyoung, "Kau boleh marah padaku kalau kau mau." Gumamnya lembut, "Aku tunggu di bawah ya."

Lalu Taeyong melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Doyoung yang masih termenung dalam kebingungannya. Semua kenangan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak kembali di dalam benaknya, kejadian di malam hujan dan badai itu ternyata bukan mimpi. Semua itu nyata. Teriakan-teriakan di tengah hujan itu adalah teriakan ibunya yang mencaci maki ayahnya, mengancam akan meninggalkannya. Dan lalu... Anak lelaki kecil itu... Itu Gongmyung kakaknya, yang kemudian direnggut paksa oleh ibunya. Doyoung berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya, tetapi dia didorong oleh ibunya sampai terjatuh dan ditolong ayahnya.

Gongmyung menjerit-jerit memanggil Doyoung dalam gendongan ibunya, tetapi sang ibu tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka. Gongmyung dan Doyoung dipisahkan dengan paksa. Kenangan akan masa itu begitu traumatis sehingga Doyoung kecil menenggelamkan semua ingatannya dalam-dalam, menyimpannya jauh di dalam memorinya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ayahnya mengetahui itu dan membiarkannya, berpikir bahwa lebih baik Doyoung lupa semuanya sehingga bisa melangkah ke kehidupan baru tanpa kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Lalu semua kenangan itu kembali secara samar ketika Doyoung bertemu dengan Gongmyung untuk pertama kalinya, mendengarkan permainan biola lelaki itu. Sekarang setelah ingat semuanya, Doyoung tahu kakaknya sangat berbakat bermain biola, menuruni bakat ayahnya. Doyoung kecil selalu menunggui Gongmyung ketika kakaknya itu berlatih biola, Gongmyung selalu memainkan lagu apapun yang diminta Doyoung setelahnya. Hidup mereka dulu terasa begitu bahagia, bisa berdua.

Sampai kemudian pertengkaran itu terjadi dan ibunya memutuskan bahwa ayahnya tak pantas lagi untuknya. Dan pemicu pertengkaran itu pastilah kecelakaan yang mematikan saraf jemari ayahnya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain biola lagi dan kehilangan masa depannya yang semua itu terjadi karena ayahnya menyelamatkan Taeyong... Doyoung merenung, mencoba menelaah semua kenyataan itu di dalam benaknya. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang.

Doyoung melangkah turun menuju ke arah Taeyong dan Gongmyung.

Ketika Doyoung masuk, Taeyong dan Gongmyung langsung menoleh bersamaan, kedua lelaki itu tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

"Doyoung?" Gongmyung bertanya lembut, menatap adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau sudah merasa baik?"

Doyoung menatap wajah Gongmyung, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa lelaki ini adalah kakaknya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap wajah Gongmyung sebagai wajah kakaknya, wajah yang sama, hanya versi dewasa dari kakak kecilnya dulu yang sangat menyayanginya. Mata Doyoung berkaca-kaca.

"Gongmyung... Kakak..." suara Doyoung terdengar serak.

Seketika itu juga Gongmyung menyadari bahwa Doyoung sudah ingat, bahwa seluruh kenangan mereka di waktu kecil sudah bisa Doyoung ingat, Gongmyung langsung melangkah tergesa, sejenak berdiri ragu di hadapan Doyoung, lalu menarik Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya,

"Doyoung... Adikku." dipeluknya Doyoung erat-erat seolah akan meremukkannya.

Oh ya Tuhan. Setelah sekian lama, setelah mencari dan putus asa, akhirnya Gongmyung bisa memeluk Doyoung lagi dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Matanya terasa panas, dan kemudian ikut larut dalam air mata haru yang ditumpahkan Doyoung di dadanya. Semua kenangan menyakitkan tentang perpisahan mereka yang dipaksakan itu musnah sudah, digantikan oleh kebahagiaan karena pertemuan indah itu, pertemuan kakak dan adik yang sudah lama terpisah.

Sementara itu Taeyong menatap Gongmyung dan Doyoung yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau bisa menghilangkan kebencian dengan merelakan."

Lama setelah mereka menumpahkan perasaan, Doyoung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Gongmyung, matanya penuh air mata, tetapi kemudian Gongmyung mengusapnya dengan jemarinya, dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Apakah Yoojin itu adalah ibu kandung kita?"

Doyoung teringat perempuan cantik yang selalu berdandan dan pergi ke pesta-pesta, tidak pernah ada di rumah dan meninggalkan Doyoung dan Gongmyung kecil di tangan para pembantu. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya dulu tidak mempedulikan mereka, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya setega itu menculiknya hanya demi harta.

"Dia memang bukan ibu yang punya hati." Gongmyung mengernyit sedih. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci perempuan? Karena aku membencinya. Dia menjualku hanya demi uang untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri."

Doyoung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan jemarinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya sekejam itu, hari itu dia dan Gongmyung dipisahkan dengan paksa. Doyoung berpikir bahwa ibunya memang ingin membawa Gongmyung, tetapi ternyata ibunya hanya menganggap Gongmyung sebagai aset yang bisa mendatangkan uang untuknya.

Taeyong yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati pun mengernyit ketika mendengar kisah itu lagi. Ibu macam apa yang tega menjual anaknya demi uang? Ibu macam apa yang tega menyandera anaknya sendiri demi tebusan? Well, Taeyong memang belum pernah menemui hal semcam ini, tetapi dia menemukannya dalam kasus Doyoung dan Gongmyung. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa beruntung, meskipun ibunya selalu sibuk dan jarang punya waktu, setidaknya ibunya selalu menjaganya.

Taeyong berpikir mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyela. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni kalian." Taeyong memilih menatap Gongmyung, masih tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan di mata Doyoung, dia tidak siap kalau perempuan itu ternyata menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Apakah kau datang kemari untuk menjemput Doyoung?"

Gongmyung mengangguk, dan meskipun sudah melepaskan pelukannya, dia tetap merangkul Doyoung dengan posesif. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Orang tua angkatku.", gumamnya mengoreksi dengan senyum miris, "mereka tidak keberatan aku membawa Doyoung tinggal di rumahku, mereka malah senang karena selama ini tidak ada anak perempuan di rumah. Dan aku pikir, aku adalah satusatunya keluarga Doyoung yang tersisa, kami harus tinggal bersama."

Taeyong menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak berhak melarang sebuah keluarga untuk bersatu," gumamnya pedih, "Maafkan aku atas semua kejadian di masa lalu yang memporakporandakan keluarga kalian."

Gongmyung menatap Taeyong lama, lalu tersenyum kecut, "Tidak apa-apa Taeyong, tanpa adanya kejadian itu, keluargaku mungkin tetap akan porak poranda, ibuku adalah manusia jahat, entah bagaimana caranya dialah yang menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya keluarga kami, bukan kau."

Sebuah maaf. Taeyong memejamkan matanya, lega mendengarkan jawaban Gongmyung itu. Lalu kemudian dia melirik ke arah Doyoung, perempuan itu menunduk dan tidak menatap matanya, membuat Taeyong kecewa.

"Kurasa kau mungkin ingin mengemasi pakaianmu." Gongmyung menyentuh siku Doyoung lembut, membuat Doyoung mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Lama kemudian Gongmyung dan Taeyong saling bertatapan. "Dia membenciku. Aku menceritakan semuanya tadi pagi, dan dia membenciku." gumam Taeyong pedih, menatap ke arah pintu dimana tubuh Doyoung menghilang.

"Pada awalnya pasti begitu," Gongmyung bergumam memaklumi, "Aku juga begitu pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian aku memahami bahwa semua itu bukan karena salahmu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dengan atau tanpa adanya dirimu, keluarga kami pasti akan hancur." Gongmyung tersenyum tenang dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berdamai dan bersahabat seperti semula."

Taeyong membalas uluran tangan itu, "Pasti Gongmyung."

Lalu mereka melangkah duduk di sofa, dan Gongmyung mengamati kegelisahan Taeyong.

"Kau memikirkan Doyoung?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Taeyong merenung.

Gongmyung terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta kepada adikku."

Taeyong tidak menjawab, tetapi tidak juga membantah, dia menatap Gongmyung dengan tatapan menantang, "Apakah kau akan menghalanginya?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?" sela Taeyong penasaran

"Tergantung seberapa besar niatmu untuk membahagiakannya."

"Sangat." Taeyong menjawab dengan tulus, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun."

"Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini dengan wanita manapun." Gongmyung tersenyum, menyadari ketulusan Taeyong.

"Kalau begitu semua tergantung Doyoung."

Gongmyung dan Taeyong tidak menyadari, bahwa Doyoung masih berdiri di balik pintu. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Apakah maksud dari percakapan ini? Apakah Taeyong mencintainya? Pemikiran itu membuat dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

Setelah tas Doyoung siap, pelayan memasukkannya ke mobil Gongmyung. Nyonya Lee sedang ada urusan bisnis sehingga Doyoung berpamitan dan mengucap terima kasih melalui telepon, berjanji akan berkunjung segera setelah urusan bisnis Nyonya Lee selesai. Gongmyung berdiri di depan Taeyong di pintu, mengamati betapa kikuknya Taeyong dan Doyoung, lalu mengangkat bahunya geli.

"Well, aku akan menunggu di mobil kalau kalian ingin berpamitan." gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menuju mobil hitamnya di parkiran.

Sementara itu Taeyong menatap Doyoung dalam-dalam. "Hati-hati, ya." gumamnya pelan, penuh perasaan, ada yang hilang di dalam hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Doyoung tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya lagi, tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya lagi.

"Iya." Doyoung menjawab kaku, "Selamat tinggal." gumamnya cepat-cepat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari ke mobil, meninggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong sendiri hanya terperangah ditinggalkan begitu saja, dia menatap Doyoung dengan pedih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak memasuki rumah, tidak tahan melihat punggung Doyoung yang makin menjauh.

Sementara Doyoung setelah beberapa langkah merasa ragu. Dia membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat punggung Taeyong yang sudah berbalik hendak memasuki rumah.

"Taeyong!" serunya, lalu sebelum Taeyong sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Doyoung berlari ke arah Taeyong dan menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat, membuat Taeyong terpana.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini." bisik Doyoung pelan, membuat jantung Taeyong berdegup liar.

Lelaki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk Doyoung erat-erat. "Kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak menyalahkanku karena semuanya?" Taeyong berbisik di atas puncak kepala Doyoung, jemarinya lalu mendongakkan kepala Doyoung supaya menghadapnya, Doyoung sedang tersenyum, menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Semula aku memang terkejut." Doyoung tersenyum ragu, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa itu semua bukan salahmu."

Taeyong memejamkan matanya lega, "Syukurlah." Dengan lembut di sentuhnya dagu Doyoung dengan jemarinya, "Tahukah kau bahwa setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, membuatku semakin mencintaimu?"

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya merona merah, "Aku tidak tahu... Bagaimana mungkin seorang kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya, "Seorang aku?" gumamnya geli, "Kau seolah menganggap aku ini alien atau apa. Aku semula bertekad menjadi kakakmu, yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih." Pelukan Taeyong makin erat, "Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama untukku?"

Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Doyoung terpaku. Ya. Dia selalu merona kalau membayangkan Taeyong. Bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada lelaki ini?

"Aku tidak tahu... Tetapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Taeyong mengernyit menggoda, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai dan tergila-gila kepadamu, tetapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menyukaiku?"

"Eh... Aku tidak tahu." Doyoung mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak tahan dengan pandangan tajam yang dilemparkan Taeyong. Sikap itu membuat Taeyong merasa gemas, dia lalu mengecup dahi Doyoung, turun ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya.

"Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu memutuskan." Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya, lalu melumat bibir Doyoung dengan penuh cinta. Doyoung otomatis merangkulkan lengannya di leher Taeyong , membalas berciuman dengan penuh perasaan di teras rumah itu, lupa akan sekeliling mereka, dan baru terpisah ketika klakson mobil Gongmyung berbunyi.

"Apakah kalian akan terus-menerus berciuman dan membuatku menunggu di sini?" teriak Gongmyung jengkel dari jendela mobilnya.

Taeyong dan Doyoung tertawa, masih berdekatan dengan bibir terasa panas bekas ciuman mereka. Taeyong mengecup dahi Doyoung lagi dengan lembut, lalu melirik ke arah mobil Gongmyung. "Sebaiknya dia tidak usah pindah dari sini."

Gongmyung langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, "Dengan kau yang mencintainya? Tidak, aku tidak akan membahayakan kesucian Doyoung dengan membiarkannya tinggal di sini, siapa yang tahu kalau kau memutuskan akan menyerangnya malam-malam?"

Taeyong merengut mendengar perkataan Gongmyung, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu." nada tersinggung dalam suaranya membuat Doyoung tertawa.

Tetapi rupanya Gongmyung sudah bertekad bulat, "Kau boleh mengajak Doyoung tinggal bersamamu setelah kau menikahinya. Sebelum itu dia tinggal bersamaku, dan kau hanya bisa mengunjunginya dengan sopan di ruang tamu." jawab Gongmyung keras kepala.

Doyoung tertawa, menatap Gongmyung dalam senyuman, "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Doyoung sebelum melepaskannya, "Aku akan datang berkunjung. Setiap hari." bisiknya mesra sambil menatap Doyoung penuh tekad, membuat pipi Doyoung memerah. Ketika Doyoung meninggalkan rumah itu, hatinya sungguh berbunga-bunga.

TBC

Thanks untuk yang udah nungguin :)


	10. 10

Chapter 10

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri

Happy Reading~

SWEET ENEMY

"Taeyong menyatakan cinta kepadamu dan sekarang kalian berpacaran?" suara Lisa agak meninggi di seberang sana dan membuat Doyoung mengernyit. Dia tadi segera menelepon Lisa untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah pindah ke rumah Gongmyung, kemudian karena perasaannya begitu bahagia, dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Lisa, ingin berbagi kepada sahabatnya. Tetapi tanggapan Lisa sama sekali tidak diduganya, dia mengira Lisa akan tertawa dan menggodanya, alih-alih yang didengarnya adalah nada tinggi seperti... Kemarahan?

"Apakah... Kau tidak setuju, Lisa?" tanya Doyoung hatihati.

Sejenak suasana di seberang sana terdengar hening, lalu kemudian Lisa tertawa, "Aku cuma kaget Doyoung, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Selamat ya." gumamnya dalam gelak tawa, membuat Doyoung merasa lega.

Di lain pihak, ketika Lisa menutup percakapan dengan Doyoung, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, matanya nyalang membakar dan hidungnya kembang kempis terengah-engah. Dia berteriak keras-keras memenuhi seluruh rumah. Dengan marah dibantingnya seluruh barang di kamarnya, membuat suara gaduh yang menakutkan, apalagi diiringi dengan jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan membunuhmuuuuu..!"

Taeyong sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di depan komputer ketika salah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintunya, dia mengernyit.

"Ada tamu untuk anda Tuan, Nona Lisa ingin bertemu anda di ruang tamu."

Kerutan di dahi Taeyong semakin dalam. Lisa? Ingin menemuinya? Mungkin pelayannya salah dengar, mungkin yang ingin ditemui oleh Lisa adalah Doyoung, apakah Lisa belum tahu bahwa Doyoung sudah pindah dari mansion ini? Benak Taeyong langsung menghangat ketika membayangkan Doyoung. Dia sudah merindukan Doyoung padahal baru setengah hari mereka berpisah. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, beginilah pasangan yang sehat seharusnya. Saling merindukan. Taeyong tiba-tiba teringat tentang Lisa dan memutuskan untuk menemui perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia melihat Lisa sudah duduk di sana. Lisa tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan dandanan yang sempurna, penampilannya tenang dan anggun, tetapi sayang, dia bukan tipe Taeyong, hati Taeyong sudah terpikat pada Doyoung dan dia bersyukur ayahnya dulu membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Lisa.

"Hai Lisa." Taeyong duduk di depan Lisa, menatap perempuan itu dengan ramah, "Pelayanku bilang kau ingin menemuiku, mungkin dia salah dengar? Kalau kau mencari Doyoung dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Gongmyung, kau pasti tahu kalau Doyoung adalah adik kandung Gongmyung bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Lisa tersenyum samar, "Doyoung pasti bercerita kepadaku, dia selalu berbagi semua denganku. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu Taeyong."

"Menemuiku? Tentang apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa kita sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil." Lisa tersenyum lembut, "Lalu pertunangan itu dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh ayahmu. Aku bukannya ingin menyalahkan ayahmu atau apa, lagipula aku tidak merasakan pengaruhnya ada atau tidak ada pertunangan itu. Bahkan ketika aku kembali ke negara ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkanmu, sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan Doyoung dan baru tahu bahwa dia tinggal bersamamu, tetapi itupun tidak masalah untukku, kuharap kau jangan merasa tidak enak."

Taeyong tersenyum hangat, "Aku senang kau membahasnya Lisa, pembatalan pertunangan itu memang terasa mengganjal di antara kita, apalagi kau adalah sahabat Doyoung. Dengan begini mungkin kita bisa meluruskan semuanya dan menghilangkan rasa tidak enak."

Lisa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi, aku pikir kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa ayahmu membatalkan pertunangan itu secara sepihak."

"Kenapa?" Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba senyum Lisa tampak mengerikan, perempuan itu mengeluarkan benda berkilau dari tas tangannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau daging ukuran kecil yang tampak sangat tajam.

"Karena aku gila." Lisa menyeringai sambil mengacungkan pisau itu. "Aku didiagnosa menderita kegilaan turunan, seperti ibuku yang mati bunuh diri karena gila, ibuku bukan mati karena kecelakaan, dia mati karena kegilaannya mendorongnya melompat di tangga. Aku tidak sakit, selama ini appa mengurungku ke luar negeri karena malu kepadaku. Tetapi aku pandai berakting dan bersikap baik, sehingga akhirnya appa luluh dan membiarkanku pulang ke negara ini dan bersekolah di sekolah umum." mata Lisa menyala, "Lalu aku melihat Doyoung dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku mendekatinya dan yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku!" Lisa mulai menjerit, "Tapi kau lalu datang mengganggu. Kalian semua laki-laki hanya pengganggu, aku akan membunuhmuuuuu...!"

Lisa berteriak keras seperti orang gila lalu berdiri dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Taeyong yang masih duduk terperanjat.

Doyoung sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri di rumah Gongmyung. Kedua orangtua Gongmyung sangat baik dan menyempatkan diri menyambut Doyoung, tetapi mereka juga orangtua yang sibuk, sama seperti appa dan eomma Taeyong. Gongmyung mengantarkannya ke sekeliling rumah supaya dia terbiasa, dan ternyata sudah menyiapkan kamarnya, kamar yang cantik dan feminin yang sangat Doyoung sukai.

"Kuharap kau kerasan tinggal di sini." Gongmyung tersenyum lembut sambil menyiapkan biolanya. Dia selalu berlatih setiap hari. Bedanya dulu dia berlatih dalam kesendirian, sekarang ada Doyoung yang menungguinya.

Tiba-tiba telepon di rumah mereka berbunyi. Gongmyung yang mengangkatnya, dia tampak bercakap-cakap, lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah serius, ketika menutup telepon, dia langsung mengajak Doyoung.

"Doyoung kita harus ke rumah Taeyong segera, ada hal serius di sana."

Gongmyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Taeyong, membuat Doyoung panik setengah mati, benaknya panik memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Apakah ada kebakaran? Ada perampokan? Ada kejahatan? Apakah Taeyong sakit? Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Taeyong, di sana tampak ramai banyak mobil diparkir, salah satunya ambulans dan mobil polisi, Doyoung dan Gongmyung langsung berlari menghambur ke mansion itu segera setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Doyoung! Sayangku!" teriakan yang sangat dikenal Doyoung membuatnya terpaku bingung. Itu Lisa, tetapi bukan Lisa yang biasanya. Perempuan itu dipegangi oleh dua orang paramedis yang setengah berusaha menyeretnya keluar, Lisa yang ini tampak berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya nanar, dia menatap Doyoung seperti orang mabuk, "Aku sudah membunuh Taeyong, dia penghalang cinta kita, sekarang kita bisa saling mencintai... Sekarang kita bebaaass..." paramedis itu berhasil menyeret Lisa keluar dibantu rekannya, sementara Lisa masih terus mengoceh tidak karuan.

Doyoung merasa ngeri atas pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa Lisa seperti itu? Dan dia bilang dia sudah membunuh Taeyong? Jantung Doyoung berdebar kencang tidak karuan, dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju ke dalam mansion. Napasnya langsung lega melihat Taeyong duduk di sofa, sedang dirawat oleh paramedis, sementara Gongmyung ada di sampingnya. Lengannya tampak terluka oleh bekas sayatan dan sedang di perban.

"Taeyong!" Doyoung bergumam cemas, berjongkok di depan Taeyong, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa Lisa seperti itu? Diakah pelaku semua ini?"

Taeyong terkekeh, "Ternyata dia gila, dia gila dan dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik." Taeyong menatap Doyoung lembut, "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak lama ketika mengetahui bahwa Lisa mendekatimu." Dia berdehem pelan, " Lisa eh... adalah mantan tunanganku di masa kecil..."

"Tunangan?" Doyoung dan Gongmyung bergumam bersamaan, merasa bingung.

"Ya.. tetapi entah karena alasan apa, appaku membatalkan pertunangan itu... kurasa dari kata-kata Lisa tadi, sepertinya appaku membatalkan pertunangan itu karena tahu tentang penyakit Lisa." Mata Taeyong tampak sedih, "Dia bilang dia gila... karena itulah dia diasingkan di luar negeri oleh appanya."

Karena itulah Lisa tidak suka membicarakan penyakitnya. Doyoung langsung terkenang ke percakapan mereka waktu itu.

"Apakah dia kembali karena ingin menemuimu? Bekas tunangannya?" Doyoung langsung menarik kesimpulan, "Aku.. karena merasa Lisa sahabatku, langsung meneleponnya dan menceritakan hubungan kita." Pipinya kali ini benar-benar merah padam. "Mungkinkah Lisa cemburu dan memutuskan untuk menyerangmu?"

Taeyong tampak geli sendiri, "Lisa memang cemburu, tetapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia bilang dia bahkan tidak memikirkan pertunangan kami di masa kecil, Lisa jatuh cinta kepadamu Doyoung. Dan dia merasa aku ini penghalang, jadi dia berusaha menyerangku. Beruntung aku dibekali ilmu bela diri yang cukup, hasil usaha appaku untuk menghindarkanku dari percobaan penculikan, dan ternyata kemampuan itu terpakai juga." Taeyong menatap menyesal ke arah luka di lengannya, "Tetapi memang susah menghadapi perempuan gila yang nekad.

"Lisa jatuh cinta pada Doyoung?" Kali ini Gongmyung yang berseru, lelaki itu tampak begidik, "Pantas aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh tentangnya, aku tidak pernah menyukainya meskipun dia selalu berusaha tampil manis di luarnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatku merinding. Apalagi ketika dia meminta tidur di kamar Doyoung malam itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil."

"Aku juga, tetapi aku melupakannya begitu saja, aku pikir dia benar-benar mencemaskan Doyoung." Taeyong menghela napas panjang,

Doyoung masih tertegun, shock atas semua yang terjadi. Lisa... dia tidak menyangka kalau Lisa seperti itu. Oh Astaga. Lisa mencintainya? Lisa sebenarnya gila? Dia bahkan tidak punya firasat sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau memilih teman." Goda Taeyong lembut ketika melihat Doyoung masih merenung karena shock, hal itu membuat Gongmyung yang mendengarnya ikut terkekeh.

Doyoung tersenyum malu, "Aku pikir... aku terlalu senang sehingga tidak waspada, karena hanya Lisa yang mau berteman denganku. Lagipula selama persahabatan kami dia benar-benar baik... aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia ternyata seperti ini." Gumam Doyoung dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tahu." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi isyarat supaya Doyoung mendekat, Doyoung langsung melakukannya.

"Mungkin memang pada awalnya Lisa ingin berteman denganmu, tetapi kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi kegilaan yang mengerikan, menurutku dia memang labil dan harus dirawat."

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Doyoung mendesah, bayangan Lisa yang ditarik petugas paramedis ke dalam mobil membuatnya merasa kasihan.

Lisa begitu cantik, begitu sempurna penampilan luarnya, kenapa dia harus berakhir seperti itu?

"Tenang saja, eommaku sudah menelepon appa Lisa, dia akan menjemput Lisa di rumah sakit. Aku rasa appa Lisa akan membawanya kembali ke luar negeri."

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik." Gongmyung menggumam, "Menurutku dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh, sangat berbahaya kalau dia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dan kemudian tidak dapat menahan emosinya seperti kejadian barusan." Gongmyung melirik luka di lengan Taeyong, "Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan meminta eomma untuk mendesak appa Lisa agar membawanya kembali ke luar negeri," Taeyong menyetujui, "Kalau tidak bisa berbahaya bagi Doyoung." Taeyong menatap Doyoung dengan lembut.

Pipi Doyoung memerah menerima tatapan itu, tatapan penuh cinta yang intens dan tidak disembunyikan lagi, dulu dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benak Taeyong , lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang datar dan tidak terbacam tetapi kemudian, ketika memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya, Taeyong tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan menatap Doyoung penuh cinta, hingga membuat Doyoung salah tingkah.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Gongmyung yang bergumam, "Kau akan membuatnya makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus."

Taeyong tertawa, tetapi Doyoung benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu lelaki itu memeluk Doyoung dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka, tidak mempedulikan Gongmyung yang cemberut melihatnya, "Aku tidak melihatmu baru sebentar dan sudah merindukanmu."

Doyoung menatap Taeyong sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga, Taeyong."

"Aku tidak merindukanmu sama sekali." Gongmyung menyela, berusaha mengganggu pasangan itu, membuat Taeyong meliriknya dengan mencela.

"Apakah kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu kami?" gumam Taeyong ketus.

"Tidak." Gongmyung mendongakkan dagunya, menantang, Taeyong mendengus, lalu dia memutuskan mengabaikan Gongmyung dengan memeluk Doyoung erat-erat.

"Semoga setelah semua musuh dikalahkan, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita."

Gongmyung mengeluarkan suara mencibir yang sengaja dikeraskan, membuat Doyoung tersenyum geli. Berapa bahagianya dirinya, memang banyak musuh yang mengintai diam-diam, dia juga hampir celaka dan sedih memikirkan bahwa pelakunya adalah ibunya sendiri. Tetapi setidaknya semua kejadian itu membawanya kepada ujung yang membahagiakan, Doyoung bisa bertemu kakak kandungnya yang tak bisa dibantah lagi amat sangat menyayanginya, dan dia bisa menemukan Taeyong, lelaki yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya. Rasanya hidupnya begitu lengkap, dan dia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan pernah takut pada ribuan musuh di depanmu, takutlah pada seorang musuh di belakangmu, yang berpura-pura menjadi temanmu."

"Hmm... kita lupakan saja tentang Lisa, memang kali ini kau salah memilih teman karena hanya dia yang mau berteman denganmu, tetapi tenang saja Doyoung, nanti kalau kau sudah menjadi isteriku, pasti banyak yang berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Apa?" Gongmyung dan Doyoung berseru bersamaan, sementara Taeyong menatap Gongmyung dengan penuh tekad.

"Kau boleh memiliki Doyoung, Gongmyung. Tetapi tidak lama, aku akan segera menikahinya setelah Doyoung lulus kuliah dan membawanya kembali ke rumahku."

Doyoung tergelak ketika melihat Gongmyung dan Taeyong berganti-ganti saling menatap tajam. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan bahagia. Dia sudah menemukan cintanya dalam diri Taeyong, dan dia harap ke depannya semua akan berjalan baik.

Sementara itu Gongmyung masih merengut mendengar rencana Taeyong, dia menyipitkan matanya, "Mungkin aku akan mengenalkan lelaki-lelaki tampan kenalanku, banyak pemain musik klasik yang tampan yang pasti akan mau mendekati Doyoung, mereka tidak punya niat jahat membawa adikku pergi jauh dariku."

Taeyong terkekeh, dia menarik Doyoung supaya duduk di sebelahnya dan merangkulnya erat-erat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Doyoung mencintaiku." matanya yang tajam menatap Doyoung penuh ingin tahu.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri bahkan belum mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Doyoung untuknya. Doyoung tersenyum dengan pipi memerah, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya Taeyong, aku mencintaimu."

Binar bahagia tampak di mata Taeyong, nah karena kita sudah membereskan segala salah paham dan kegilaan ini..."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan cincin mungil dari saku jasnya, membuat Gongmyung membelalakkan matanya. "Apa-apaan, kau tidak serius kan Taeyong?"

"Aku serius." mata Taeyong tampak benar-benar serius, lelaki itu dengan susah payah berusaha berlutut sambil meskipun lengannya yang luka agak menghambatnya. Dia mengulurkan kotak cincin itu ke depan Doyoung dan membukanya. "Doyoung... Maukah kau menikah denganku nanti setelah kau lulus? Cincin ini adalah tanda janjimu, tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Doyoung terperangah, bingung. Tetapi kemudian, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes ketika Taeyong meraih jemarinya dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

Dengan lembut Taeyong menarik Doyoung menunduk, lalu mengecup bibirnya. "Terima kasih karena bersedia." bisik Taeyong lembut, bibirnya hendak melumat bibir Doyoung ketika Gongmyung berdehem dengan sengaja.

Taeyong menatap Gongmyung dengan kesal, "Tidak bisakah kau pergi saja?" gumamnya mencela.

Tetapi Gongmyung bersedekap dan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan menantang, "Kau melamar adikku di depan mataku dan tidak meminta restuku?"

"Restumu?" Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, "Sejak kapan Taeyong Lee meminta restu orang lain?"

Sekali lagi Doyoung tertawa geli melihat tingkah dua sahabat ini. Dia berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. "Sudah. Kalian akan menjadi saudara juga nantinya," gumamnya menggoda, membuat Taeyong mengedipkan matanya dengan senang, lalu duduk disebelah Doyoung lagi dan memeluknya.

Gongmyung menatap kedua pasangan ini dalam senyum, lalu dia mencibir, "Kurasa aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum mual karena nuansa cinta yang berbunga-bunga di ruangan ini." gumamnya sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, memberikan kesempatan kepada Doyoung dan Taeyong untuk berduaan.

Doyoung dan Taeyong saling bertatapan, lalu lelaki itu berubah menjadi serius, Taeyong mengecup Doyoung dengan sayang, lalu mengecup pipi, rahang, dahi dan ujung hidungnya. "Terima kasih sudah datang di kehidupanku dan merubahku menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik..." bisiknya parau, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Doyoung, dan kuharap aku juga bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." Doyoung tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Taeyong, "Terima kasih juga karena telah menjagaku. Aku yakin kau adalah yang terbaik untukku."

Dua anak manusia itu bertatapan penuh cinta. Pada awalnya mereka seperti musuh, tetapi kemudian cinta tumbuh dan mereka bisa saling mencintai. Doyoung teringat kepada ayahnya dan merasakan syukur mendalam dalam hatinya, ayahnya di surga pasti merasakan kebahagiaan ketika melihatnya sekarang.

Side Story

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Doyoung." Shindong langsung menyambutnya ketika melihat pagi itu Doyoung datang ke Garden Cafe, "Aku melihat berita di koran dan betapa dramatis akhirnya, tapi bagiku yang terpenting adalah kau baik-baik saja."

Doyoung tersenyum ketika Shindong menyerahkan Oreo Milkshake pesanannya yang sangat dirindukannya. Diminumnya minuman itu dengan bahagia, merasakan sensasi nikmat yang manis dan bercampur aroma vanilla serta rasa biskuit oreo yang khas membungkus lidahnya, membuatnya tersenyum.

Dia memang sudah lama tidak ke cafe ini, kasus penculikan itu memang sedikit menyibukkannya, para wartawan mengikutinya kemana-mana. Doyoung harus menjadi saksi di pengadilan dan lain sebagainya, semula Doyoung ingin berdamai, apalagi ada ibunya di sana. Tetapi Gongmyung tampaknya bersikap tegas, dia ingin ibunya dihukum dan merasakan penjara, bukan karena kebenciannya, tetapi lebih agar ibunya menyadari perbuatannya. Apalagi dalam hal ini ibunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalannya, dia terus menerus berkata bahwa kekayaan dan kebahagiaan Gongmyung serta Doyoung adalah berkat dirinya.

Belum lagi kasus Lisa, appa Lisa yang menjemputnya dari rumah sakit jiwa dan kemudian meminta maaf kepada keluarga Lee karena kelalaiannya, dia lalu membawa Lisa ke luar negeri, kembali ke tempat Lisa diasingkan seperti semula, karena terbukti Lisa masih berbahaya bagi orang lain. Ingatan tentang ibunya dan Lisa kadang membuat Doyoung sedih, tetapi dia berusaha melupakannya.

Doyoung menikmati oreo milkshake yang diminumnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah novel roman yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Novel itu sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini dan kisah cinta di dalamnya tidak biasa, Doyoung sangat menyukai tulisantulisannya, dia memiliki hampir 10 koleksinya, dan yang dia pegang sekarang adalah bukunya yang terbaru, Doyoung sangat penasaran dengan kisahnya.

Shindong datang lagi, mengantarkan kentang goreng pesanan Doyoung. Sementara itu Doyoung termenung menatap jemarinya, ada cincin yang melingkar di sana, cincin Taeyong, tanda kepemilikannya. Dia sangat bahagia saat ini. Matanya melirik ke arah minumannya dan tersenyum, seperti milkshake oreo dia tidak pernah bisa membuat semua orang sama seperti prinsipnya, putih seperti susu, pasti akan ada perbedaan yang diwakili oleh hitamnya serbuk oreo yang bercampur dengan susu. Rahasianya adalah bagaimana membuat semuanya menyatu, dalam warna abu-abu yang indah, dan pada akhirnya, semuanya akan terasa manis.Indah pada waktunya.

The End Of Sweet Enemy

Akhirnya ending untuk FF remake ini.

Thanks a lot untuk semua readers. :)


End file.
